The Space Between Our Lips
by stephxnie
Summary: Audrey Fawcett is your typical 7th year Gryffindor. Anti-social, awkward, and not very graceful, she hopes to spend her last year in schooling relatively invisible. Unfortunately, fate had something else in mind, and she meets a certain someone who might've needed her all along. M for sexual content (later on), other semi-violent themes, etc. [RLxOC] All other canon mostly intact.
1. Chapter 1

_**IF**__ anyone actually cares, lmaoooo,_

Hello! I have returned? Shite, I know.

Well, here it is. One little sliver of the story I've been slaving over for nearly a year. Not perfect in any way. It sort of came out of nowhere when this became. It was all because of a delicious-smelling candle from BBW that reminded me of someone I used to love and thus came this strange piece of creativity.

I drew inspiration for this out of a few other classic fics on this site. Always loving the HP universe, I came to love the Marauders' era and decided to branch out on that.

For the sake of clarity, this fiction is _friendship/adventure/romance/humor_. I couldn't fit it all if bc ff sucks that way :( This fiction is rated _M_ for a reason; there will be some sexual content and situations, which I will express before each chapter and it will be skip-able if you aren't into that thing. I wasn't going to have much of it but hey, shit happens.

I'll have songs at the beginning when I think it'll enhance the story's atmosphere and whatnot.

So I guess, without further ado...

* * *

Distant and naive are two that still believe  
The gentle hand of fate.  
And on my chest, one sleeps,  
the closest on to me in everyday  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of the things that you don't know.  
I'm everything now that'd you'd never want,  
if you knew the length of my selfishness.

_Seahaven - Solar Eclipse_

Sunday September 1st, 1978, 9:34 p.m.

_Audrey_

Keeping my head buried in my copy of 'A Beginner's History of Hexing', I was trying to keep Ressie's incessant ramblings from impairing my focus.

"...our LAST year! Then they'll thrust us out into the world on our own... Can you believe it?!"

_Keeping in mind, he who casts the Deletrius charm has a chance of the spell rebounding off the intended opponent and-_

"AUDREY! Are you even paying attention to me?" She shrieked. I flinched at the volume of her voice and threw my book across the room in an uncontrollable spasm.

"Merlin's beard, Ressie! I'm listening to you!" I said, standing up from my seat to retrieve my book.

"Well usually a conversation entails two people talking, not just one!" She replied. I sighed heavily and picked up my book. Unfortunately, it landed in a puddle of cat pee. I assumed it was from Ressie's cat Reginald. That bastard. I flipped hastily to the page I was reading and bending the corner to keep track of my current place, trying not to let my fingers come into contact with the urine.

"Okay, you're right. I apologize. Now, continue," I said with a hint of sarcasm, which went undetected. She 'humphed!' annoyingly and continued on with her mindless drabble.

We do look like an odd pair, Ressie Fox and I.

I, Audrey Fawcett, am quiet and reserved. I keep to myself and my studies, not leaving much room for social interactions or relationships, which is fine with me. I do not need nor wish for any attachments to this school because in a years time, I will most likely never see these people again after this. Ressie is the only real friend I have, and the complete opposite of me.

She's funny, outgoing, gorgeous and fiercely protective. Her curly golden blonde curls always falling perfectly on her shoulders, her slim figure keeping everyone staring. As for me, I'm introverted, slightly anti-social and all I've got is slightly frizzy dark brown hair and a figure a little too curvy for my liking.

People are always a little taken aback by our friendship. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, myself. I just remember the first night at Hogwarts first year; she was assigned the bed next to me.

_Crawling into bed, I held the picture of daddy in front of me. We were standing outside our new house, smiling as I sat on his shoulders at the tender young age of 6. _

_Suddenly, the picture was yanked out of my hands by another girl._

_"__Aww, little baby misses her daddy?!" She said in mock-sympathy and laughed at me. I didn't know how to react so I tried to grab it from her but she was quite taller than I was and I looked a little goofy trying to grab it from her. _

_"__Give the picture back Evans or I'll shove my wand so far up yer arse, the tip' o my knuckles'll come out of your nostrils!" I heard an unfamiliar Irish brogue ring in my ears. She had her wand pointed at the girl named Evans. She rolled her eyes and threw the picture on my bed. _

_"It was just a goof, Ress. No need to get your knickers in a twist!" She said, walking off proudly. I looked at the girl named Ress and mumbled a quick than you and shoved the picture in my pillow case._

_"__I'm Ressie Fox! And you are?" She asked, quite enthusiastically. I looked at her with wide eyes and shook her hand with wavering courage. _

_"__A-Audrey Fawcett..." I barely managed to choke out. She smiled again and giggled._

_"Well, Audrey, I hope we can be friends this year! And if Lily Evans ever tries to mess with you again, just tell me and I'll tell her whats for." She loudly whispered, waving a fist in my face. I smiled meekly as she turned around to her own bed. _

Oddly enough, I can remember that night quite clearly, and I am so grateful she stood up for that acquiescent young child. We don't have very much in common and I often get annoyed with her, but she is so loyal and I've found a great friend in her for the past six years.

It's also worth mentioning that I never had any problems with Lily Evans since. Sweet girl, really. Just a little abrasive at times.

Speaking of the devil, Lily came barging through the door and grunted hastily and threw her bag on her bed.

"Whats wrong, Lily? Is Potter _embarrassing_ you with his promises of undying devotion again?" Ressie asked in mock-sincerity. Lily groaned.

"You'd think after six years the damn prick would just lay off," She said laughing. I retreated to my trunk. "He decided to charm a toad to sing "Love Me Tender" in an Elvis Presley costume while throwing rose petals on me… Everyone laughed."

"You act like its such a bad thing!" Ressie said, plopping herself on Lily's bed. "James is such a babe. All this attention must be so nice…" she said in almost mock-admiration.

"Maturity goes a long way, Ress. James Potter happens to have the maturity level of a 13 year old. It's quite infuriating," she combatted, lifting her shirt off and changing into something looking a lot more comfortable than our school robes.

As they argued about James Potter, I searched my trunk for my parchment. I wanted to get all my school supplies ready for the next day. Shuffling through the hodgepodge, I couldn't find any.

"Ress... did you 'borrow' some of my parchment again?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah..." she sounded supremely guilty. "I think I left your scroll downstairs. Sorry!" I sighed.

"It's fine..." I trailed off. I made my way to the door to recover my parchment, I realized that all I had on was a tight fitting tank top and some very tight fitting spanks and no shoes on.

'_No one will be down there this late.' _I rationalized and opened the door. I lightly skipped down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step, but caught myself and headed down to the common room. I took a deep breath and surveyed my surroundings. The empty room had a warm glow as the fire crackled its last bit of wood away. The portraits had all fallen asleep and some were snoring lightly. I smiled slightly and headed to a table littered with books and spare quills, as if they've been here since last year. I swear, every time I return, it feels like summer never even happened, like I was picking up right where I left off.

I shuffled through the assortment of scrolls and books looking for my own.

As it was nowhere to be found, I sighed and turned around. To my surprise, I walked right into someone, rather hard, and knocked them down, sending me down on top of them. This mystery fellow and I landed on the floor with a rather loud thud. I felt their arms fall on my waist and my tits were practically dangling in their face. I felt my face go hot.

"Oi, you quite alright there?" A boy asked with a gruff voice. I suddenly realized I was still on top of him and I scrambled off, pulling my shirt up as far as my obnoxiously large breasts would allow.

"Oh, Merlin I am so so sorry!" I said in a panicked voice. I got up quickly and helped this person up. He looked familiar...

"It's alright, no worries.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. His brown hair fell over his closed eyes as they distorted in a pained expression. "You looking for something?"

"Errr... yeah actually... You haven't happened to see a roll of parchment? Full roll, dark green handles?" I described rather awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah.. I must've picked up yours by accident," He held up my roll and handed it to me. "I have the same one. I realized I had grabbed the wrong one when I saw handwriting inside." I looked at him quizzically, opening the roll. I haven't written anything inside it, I just replenished my supply! To my utter horror, I read:

_Hottest 7th Years, by Ressie _

_James Potter _

_Theo Nott_

_Sirius Black _

_Evan Rosier _

_Frank Longbottom (?)  
Remus Lupin _

_Jason Abbott_

It was written in girly scrawl with little hearts drawn around the names, especially Evan Rosier's name.

I stared at the page and felt my face go hot.

"Err... t-this isn't m-my list," I stuttered quite pathetically. He chuckled.

"So you aren't Ressie?" He asked, with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I shook my head hastily, clutching the parchment. "What is your name?"

"M-my name is Au-"

"Oi, Moony! Get your arse back up here, we have business to discuss!" The tall frame of James Potter came strolling down the Boy's Dormitory stairs, clad in nothing but his boxers and a thin bath robe. He strode to us, and looked taken aback when he saw me. "Aw, Moony, are you seducing a young woman down in the common room? I am pleasantly surprised!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest, making me feel even more inferior as the two tall handsome men stood over me. I was quite short.

Wait- SEDUCING? ME?! This is absolute bollocks!

"No, Prongs," he replied, in an annoyed voice. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Moony? Prongs? What in the bloody hell did I get myself into…?

"Then why is she dressed down to her skivvies?" James/Prongs asked, waving his arm up and down towards me. I froze in fear as I realized that I was in my spanks and tank top. _Kill me now._

I went stiff and felt my face flush. James looked at me waiting for an answer, as if this Moony fellow's answer didn't satisfy him in the slightest. Awkward. Oh shite.

"He's- I'm not- We're not- oh bugger," I said. I went weak in the knees and gave up trying. With no other ways to explain myself, I took off in the direction of my dorm and started running up the stairs. I tripped over the second step and landed on the stairs ungracefully, also sending my parchment up the stairs. I felt my arse jiggle distastefully and I cursed myself under my breath. I heard James laugh behind me as I stumbled back onto my feet and up the stairs.

I swung the door to my dorm open and slammed it closed, panting and my heart racing. Wow, that was beyond embarrassing.

Not only was I dressed scantily clad in front of two of my peers (unintentionally, of course) but my awkward tumble up the stairs made the spectacle 10x worse.

"Whoa there, you okay kid?" Ressie asked, still laying on Lily's bed with Lily herself. I looked at them and nodded. She gave me a quizzical look obviously disbelieving me.

"Was this you?" I asked her, showing her the ridiculous list written in my scroll. She giggled and shrugged. Lily hopped off her bed and snatched it from me. She surveyed the list with a distorted look on her face.

"Evan Rosier, Ress? Really?!" She exclaimed.

"But he's so muscular! His body must've been sculpted by cherubs, Lils, because there's no way in hell anyone is simply _born_ that physically blessed," She defended. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my roll from Lily. I tore out the stupidity that is Ressie's choice in men, and tossed it at her.

"G'night," I said, hopping into bed. I swung the curtains hanging from my four-poster hastily and pulled the covers. My heart was still beating spastically from the awkward position I was in not two minutes ago.

Oh, gods, I hope I never see that "Moony" person again. Or James Potter.

Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

Woah, thats it? Yep.

Just in case no one reads it and I wanna take it off. But hey, here it is. If I get a substantial # of hits, I'll consider uploading a second chapter.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always helpful.

xo


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Three reviews already? You guys are so rad.

I am currently touring some college campuses and won't have too much time to update this quickly. I hope to put up chapter three by Wednesday, depending on the response I get.

The all mighty and powerfulM: Thanks! Yeah, it came off very awkward, which I suppose is a good thing anyways, considering she is not too coordinated..

Hiimprettyawesomehowboutyou: Thanks, I love her too ;)

GingerX: Great! Glad I can make it funny :) I was sort of worried about that, but I kind of figure that because Audrey is rather reclusive that it would work, considering that the Marauders are rather social. As for Lily; my interpretation of her from the books is that she's got a very strong personality, and I'm trying to incorporate that into this story. We'll see that more later on. I also write her as very proud and has a slightly inflated ego (just like James ;)). I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope I can keep you interested.

Thank you guys for your feedback. I love to hear what you have to say!

**ALSO**: Just out of curiosity; How'd you guys find this story? I'm curious as to how you stumbled upon it.

PS: Forgive if there are any strange formatting errors. Copy and paste can be a bitch. ;)

* * *

Monday September 2nd, 7:18 a.m.

_**Audrey**_

I quietly strode to the Great Hall for breakfast. The events from the previous night have burned themselves into my memory. Waking up with a fresh mind opened myself up to more embarrassing questions.

_Did I look fat? Was I wearing a bra? Did that embarrassing birthmark resembling a peanut show?_

I am going to drive myself insane with my intense overthinking.

Walking through the gigantic doors of the Great Hall, I took a seat closer to the door, away from most others. I grabbed some oatmeal and pumpkin juice and took a sip. I let the sweet and spicy cinnamon and pumpkin tastes overtake my senses for a moment.

I opened my book and continued from where I was disturbed last night. There was a yellow stain on the top of the page that leaked to the next couple of pages. I groaned and tried to look past it.

_Keeping in mind, he who casts the Deletrius charm has a chance of the spell rebounding off the intended opponent and can often attack the caster or others in the vicinity of the spell. It is advised to stay a far enough distance away when casting this spell, as well as keeping up proper dodging skills. _

I took a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth and tried to swallow the sticky goo, but it stuck itself to the roof of my mouth and coated my tongue. I felt myself choking so I grabbed my cup of pumpkin juice and started to gulp it down, hoping it would break up the goop.

"Hey, it's Knickers!" I heard a familiar voice chime out. _Oh, bugger_.

The name surprised me and I spit out the mixture of oatmeal and pumpkin juice across from me. I coughed and gagged slightly. I heard laughter coming from all around me, including the incredulous bastard behind me and I felt my face go hot. I covered my mouth.

"Knickers?!" I asked, turning around to find the smug face of James Potter behind me, laughing. He stood with his posse; Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.

Wait. The guy from last night? The "Moony" fellow?! That was Remus Lupin?! Aw, shite.

"Yeah, Knickers! You know, because you strutted around the common room last night in nothing but your under garments," He said, sitting down next to me, facing away from the table and leaning his elbows on it.

"Oh, so YOU'RE Remus' new plaything!" I heard Sirius pester. "She's a cutie, Moony. Although, the gag reflex on this one is a bit of a turnoff," He said in a matter-of-factly manner, patting Remus on the shoulder. I folded my arms across my chest as I felt my face flush.

"I am no ones _plaything _and I'll have you know my gag reflex happens to be practically non existent!" I said proudly. That is, until I realized how it came out.

_Oh, bollocks. _

James and Sirius broke out laughing. Remus chuckled and I looked at him with a slight glare. He backed off. Peter just stood there, giggling slightly to himself. He always reminded me of a shrew, that boy. It might sound harsh but I suppose they keep him in their group to make themselves look better.

"That's not what I meant!" I said weakly, covering my face with my hands. I sighed as I heard their laughter die down.

"Aw, well in that case, would you mind if I took her for a spin, Moony?" Sirius quipped, and Remus elbowed him in the ribs. I rolled my eyes. They knew full well that I didn't intend my protest to have any sexual connotation.

"Anyways, why did you bolt, Knickers? You looked quite spooked when I came down." James piqued.

"Well being in your under garments in front of two males is a little daunting, considering you insinuated he and I were... you know," I trailed off, slightly too immature to elaborate further.

I mean, sex is gross. And weird. I still giggle whenever I eat a goddamn hot dog. I also refuse to eat a banana in public. Or at all, really. I just try to abstain from any foods that resemble male genitalia.

Except cucumbers. I love cucumbers.

"Oh, it was only playful banter! And besides, it wasn't exactly a bad sight to behold. " He replied smugly. My face felt hot again and my eyes went wide.

_Oh this little-_

"Come on, James. Show her some respect," Remus came to my rescue. I smiled meekly.

"Oh, Remus, you aren't gonna argue that, are you? I mean that arse was one worthy of the Gods. So bouncy and-" I smacked upside the head before he could continue, with a very angry expression on my face. Sirius snorted and Remus smirked. James looked surprised and laughed along with Sirius.

I got out of my seat, embarrassed and utterly humiliated, and grabbed my bag. James and Sirius were still laughing like little pricks even as I stormed off. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. Those bastards, attacking me like that! They didn't give me a chance to explain myself!

"Wait!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Remus running towards me. I stopped and rubbed my eye hastily.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly as he came closer to me. "Come to humiliate me some more?"

"No!" He said, looking a little taken aback. I felt a little bad and backed down. "I came to apologize for James and Sirius. What they said was out of line."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it.."

"Well.. he wasn't exactly wrong," He said, scratching the back of his head. I looked at him with a pair of wide eyes and he chuckled nervously. "I mean, you weren't unattractive at all..." he stuttered.

Surprisingly, I wasn't as angry as I was when James said it. It sounded like it was coming from a more genuine place when Remus said it. Like he wasn't saying it to be a prick, but because he either found my body attractive (highly unlikely) or that he didn't want to upset me. Whereas James and Sirius said it to further embarrass Remus and I.

I laughed comfortably and shook my head. "It's alright. We can pretend it never happened."

"Sounds great to me," He said, jumping on the opportunity to put our awkward meeting behind us. He presented his hand to me. "My name is Remus Lupin." I smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Audrey Fawcett," I shook his hand and he shook back. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," He smiled and I felt my insides get warm and my stomach did a backflip. "Well, Ms. Fawcett, I must be getting prepared for class but it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we cross paths again." I smiled.

"You too, Remus," I let go of his hand and we both turned around, going our separate ways.

For the first time in my life, I didn't make a complete idiot out of myself. I was calm, and collected. I was impressed with myself. And on the first day of school, no less! Maybe my luck is finally starting to turn around.

That is, until I turned the corner and tripped over Professor Flitwick.

Damn.

**_Remus_**

Walking back after making up with Audrey, I sighed gratefully that we were able to put that rather awkward experience behind us.

I'll admit, her body was quite… provocative. But, poor girl, she never meant for anyone to see her like that. She was slightly awkward, and fumbled her words, but I don't blame her. I wouldn't be too happy had I been caught in my pajamas by the group of pigheaded oafs I call friends.

Where James and Sirius did their best to embarrass her as much as they could, I felt bad for her, especially since they were my friends. I hoped it didn't look like a reflection on my character how they acted.

I heard a young girl yell "_SHITE!_" from behind me and I laughed as I turned around to find Audrey on the ground as Professor Flitwick struggled to get up. Students started laughing and Audrey's distress became quite noticeable.

"Oh dear! My, my…" he piqued. Looking utterly mortified, Audrey gathered her belongings hastily and ran off. I laughed and shook my head as I saw the pathetic scene unfold before me.

I turned on my heel and walked back to the Great Hall. Opening its grand doors slightly, I saw the gang sitting where I had left them before. I slowly strode back to them.

"Ah, how was our dear Knickers? She quite alright?" James asked in mock-concern. Sirius snorted while horking down a biscuit.

"She's fine." I said bluntly. I didn't care to go into specifics. I sat down next to James and forked some bacon from the table and plopped onto my plate. "And her name is Audrey."

"Knickers." James said stubbornly. "Anyways, it's a new year and that means a new chance to top the pranks from last year." He said, taking attention off Audrey and onto his usual nonsense.

**_Audrey_**

Sitting in Charms class, I tried my best to ignore glares from Professor Flitwick. I kept my head low and quickly scribbled notes on expectations for this upcoming year, spells to be learned, preparation for our N.E.W.T.S., and all that jazz.

Out of all my classes, Charms has to be my strong point. That, and Care of Magical Creatures. Being as awkward around my own species as I am, I find better company in animals then that of my peers. Not many seventh years take it, though. Just a few Hufflepuffs who want to see cute animals. Which is stupid in my opinion, I wouldn't exactly consider an angry Bowtruckle or a hoard of Doxies cute or cuddly.

Professor Kettleburn is rather fond of me, though. Probably because I was one of the very few students to look past his missing limbs. I was always more focused on the creatures, I suppose.

After Charms class ended on a rather boring note, I decided to spend my free period in the library. I tried to hurry along as fast as my legs could possibly take me, but I was stopped by a rather flabbergasted Ressie. She grabbed my shoulder.

"When exactly were you gonna tell me that you had sex with James Potter and Remus Lupin in the common room last night?!" She asked me with incredulity. I gave her a rather distorted expression that probably resembled a constipated bear.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" I asked.

"Everyone's talking about it! How you snuck downstairs and seduced Remus in nothing but your knickers, and then had James for round two," She exclaimed.

My face grew hot. Oh no. People were talking about me. Me? No one even knows who I am.

"Whatever you heard is a lie, Ressie. I didn't have sex with anyone," I said meekly. She squinted and crossed her arms.

"I suppose that you of all people wouldn't do something so scandalous such as that. But you do look rather guilty. It's either really embarrassing or disreputable. What are you not telling me?" I sighed.

I'm more transparent that I had originally thought.

"When I went downstairs to retrieve the parchment you stole, I ran into Remus Lupin literally and fell on top of him and it was kinda weird but then it got weirder because James Potter came downstairs and saw me in my pajamas. He alluded to my suggestive pajamas and I got embarrassed and didn't know what to do so I ran upstairs, which ended quite badly because I fell flat on my face. Then this morning I gagged on my oatmeal. They consorted that my gag reflex was a turn off and in my infinite wisdom I objected that I in fact had NO gag reflex causing me much distress because they insinuated that I have preformed a lot of oral sex on people… Furthermore I ran out again, more humiliated than before," I exhaled and looked at her confidently, having explained myself perfectly.

She just raised her eyebrows and whistled.

"Ohhhkay smartass. If it was a lie thats all you had to say. You didn't have to give me the soap opera," she said laughing. My mouth was gaping.

"B-but its the truth! Ressie!"

"Whatever, Fawcett. I got to get to Arithmancy. I'll see you tonight," She said, laughing to herself and turning on her heel. Her lively hair bounced as she strutted away from me.

Damn.

* * *

Rather short + sort of a filler. Mostly because I want to try not to bombard you with globs of text. I won't switch POVs _too_ often, either. Only when I think it's important for character development.

Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are supremely helpful.

xo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. You guys review so quickly! I'm impressed :)

So tomorrow (Wednesday) I leave to go back home, and then embark on another college adventure. It'll be tough! So, I decided to release this chapter and maybe chapter 4 tomorrow night so I don't leave you guys with nothing. :)

I'll have a cast up soon. I've never delved this far into a story (I mean jeez, I even have a playlist...). But if you're interested, check my profile every now and then to see who I've got in mind.

Hiimprettyawesomehowboutyou: Cool :) I'm glad you like this story! He's become on of my favorites too, over time.

Figments of Delusion: Thank you! I love her too :)

chellywood: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**_A_**_s_ always, thank you guys so much for the feedback. It means everything.

* * *

.o.O.o.

**_Audrey_**

Upon entering Potions, (my last class of the day, thank gods) I took the seat closest to the front knowing that no one would want to sit next to me because who likes to sit in front anyway? Yeah, only me. I used this fact to my advantage.

I threw my bag down and sat on the stool. I heard students file in eventually. Not many stuck with potions. As it was our last year, many of my peers decided to take as little classes as they could. The dunderheads.

I crossed one leg over the other as I waited for class to begin, when suddenly someone took the empty seat next to me. _Oh, bugger. _

"Fancy seeing you here," The voice of Remus resonated in my ears. I looked at him and smiled awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. "Mind if I…?" He trailed off. I shook my head vigorously.

"N-no! No, you can sit here." I stuttered. He smirked and ruffled his hair, making it fluffy over so neatly over his forehead and just above his pale blue eyes. I also noticed a rather deep but small scar that cut across his eyebrow and up to his hairline. Other than that, his facial features were quite fantastic. _Wait, why am I-_

My thoughts were disrupted when Professor Slughorn came out of his office.

"Welcome, students, to your last year of Potions. I must say I am pleasantly surprised at my class size, it is much bigger than last year!" He said with his jolly voice which I always imagined was the voice of Santa Clause. What if Slughorn is our dear old St. Nick in disguise?

But the Santa voice didn't last long as Slughorn/Santa took a more somber demeanor, put his hands behind his back, and started pacing around the class.

"Now, I must warn you. This class is extremely challenging. Many have tried to, for lack of better terms, survive this class, many have failed. We will be studying a vast amount of potions and I'm afraid if you can't keep up with the course load, I will have to drop you from my class…. Anywho, lets start off with a warm up potion; An Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Now, let the brewing commence! When finished, set a small vial on my desk and you may leave early. Good luck to all!"

He turned around and headed back to his office, but left the door open. I sighed and opened my copy of _Advanced Potion Brewing For Those Who Dare _and searched for the recipe.

"So," Remus started, pulling a cauldron out of the desk under us, "You like potions?"

I crinkled my nose. "Not really," I said absentmindedly. "I'm only taking it because it's a required class for the career I'm pursuing." He raised an eyebrow and started chopping Peppermint sprigs.

"And what would that be?" He asked interested. I turned on the burner, setting the cauldron on top and started to boil essence of Shrivelfig.

"An auror. Specifically, I want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." I said confidently. As awkward and unsocial I may be, talking about my career ambitions always made me elated.

"Ah, why that department?" He asked, adding one handful of porcupine quills to the cauldron, along with the Peppermint.

"Err.. well, it'll sound weird.." I protested.

"I bet it won't."

"Well, I just love to work with animals. They're so interesting and dangerous at the same time. Magical creatures fascinate me so much and I also find that I tend to cooperate better with animals than humans…" I trailed off, deciding not to freak him out further. I heard Remus chuckle slightly. I blushed and tried to hide a smile. "I also believe we aren't any better than animals, and I want to help them in any way I can."

"That's not weird at all. That's quite admirable, actually." I smiled a thanks.

"And you?" I asked, genuinely curious. "What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Not sure, really. I think I'd want to be a teacher." He replied. He started to stir the elixir counterclockwise.

"What would you want to teach?" I asked, carefully scooping the Peppermint into the cauldron. He shrugged.

"Probably Defense." I nodded.

Remus was nice company. Had we not met under the circumstances we did, I'm sure it would've been slightly less awkward. Slightly being the operative word. It is _me_ we're talking about.

"So… I guess theres a rumor going around about last night already..." I said carefully, looking down at my task of cutting the Sopopherous beans.

"Yeah?" He asked, switching directions to turn. The potion turned a sky blue color and bubbled happily. As he was stirring, I squeezed the juices from the beans in the mixture, and it bubbled into a deep garnet hue.

"That we.. erhhm… Well if you hear about it.. Could you.. you know," I trailed off, not exactly knowing how to finish.

"No worries. I won't encourage it," I looked at him appreciatively. He just gave me a warm smile and I felt my stomach lurch. _Why is it whenever he smiles at me, I feel like I'm having a massive bowel movement?! _

Ok, well not massive. Or a bowel movement. But an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my abdomen nonetheless!

We finished the Elixir and he spooned some of the pearly yellow liquid in a vial. I wrote our names on a label and stuck it on to the vial and Remus took it up to the desk. I started to clean up our area. I looked around and saw most of the other students were still working on theirs. Some had a dark red coloration to it, and other's were smoking. One cauldron even had spiders crawling out of it, much to the dismay of Slughorn as he made his rounds around the class. I shuddered upon seeing the creepy crawlies.

"Tsk, tsk… Very unlucky, Willhoughby!" He commented. I heard this Willoughby person groan.

_Well, I guess I know who's not going to stay in this class very long._

When Remus came back, he helped me clean. I disposed of the remanding amount of the potion. It's always hard, though. We brew so much yet only need a small amount for grading. Such a waste.

We washed our utensils and packed our things in silence. We departed the dungeon together. I hated the dungeons; its always so cold and damp and reeked of mold.

"Thank you for being my partner," I let slip. _Aw, shite_. Now I sounded needy. I just started at my feet as we walked up the long staircase.

"No problem. I enjoyed your company," He returned. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"S-sorry if I'm a bit awkward. I know it's no secret but I don't have many friends," I continued, not exactly certain on why I was opening myself up to him. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I know it's not much, but I consider you a friend. You're an interesting individual, Audrey," He replied. I thanked him silently. "Would you like me to walk you back up to the common room?" He asked, surprising me slightly. Such a nice gesture…

I nodded and smiled. He smiled back.

We walked the rest of the way in almost silence, safe for talking about the random passings of our minds until we reached the Gryffindor tower.

"Well, it was great talking to you. I hope that we can chat a lot more," Remus said, as we walked inside the common room. I smiled.

"You too, Remus," I replied. He leaned in for a small hug, which surprised me. I leaned in on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled of bergamot, sage and sandalwood. It calmed my nerves.

"Thank you for walking me up," I said meekly. He pulled away, as did I. (reluctantly.)

"Of course."

He gave me one last smile before turning around and exiting the common room. I watched as he hopped out the other side of the portrait and down the stairs.

I smiled absentmindedly and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Once I entered, I saw the small frame of Lily reading _Witch Weekly _on her bed. She seemed not to notice my entrance. I sighed and threw my bag on my bed.

"So what this I heard about you shagging Lupin and Potter last night?" She asked, smacking on her Droobles Bubble Gum quite loudly. I grunted.

"It's not true, Lily." I said, quite annoyed at this point. I heard her snicker.

"Not what James told me," She replied, coldly. I looked at her questioningly.

_What in the fuck?! Was Potter the one who started this ridiculous rumor?_

I decided not to argue any further knowing whichever defense I used wasn't going to work, and I just fell on the bed, thinking about Remus. He had such pretty eyes, so vague yet held wavering confidence… His inviting scent.. Mhmm.. His warm, muscular-

Wait, no. Why was I thinking of him? Gods, I was going bonkers. I didn't know what I was feeling. I guess you could call it a slight infatuation. He was so kind and sweet. But I quickly shook all thoughts of him from my head.

_He probably just felt sorry for me, thats why he was my partner and thats why he walked me up. He probably thinks that absolved him of our previous encounter. _

Yeah. That's it. Nothing more.

I sighed and threw off my skirt, and slipped on some jeans. I also unbuttoned my oxford and threw on a loose fitting baseball tee. I had no more classes today and I just decided to spend the rest of my afternoon doing homework. Can you believe Flitwick gave us an essay on Charms theory to be 10 inches long? Due in two weeks, yes, but I still believe it was because of our unfortunate collision. He probably did so in spite of me.

I grabbed my books, parchment, and quills and headed downstairs. I threw my bag on the table and opened up the obnoxiously large book to:

_Chapter One: Interpreting the Intention of Casting &amp; How to Perfect Form_

Oh, bugger.

**_Remus_**

As we walked to the Gryffindor Tower, I was thinking about the odd but alluring female walking next to me.

Audrey was something else. Slightly awkward but very sweet and oddly lovable. Talking to her felt so familiar. She was very ambitious about her schooling and prospects for the future and I admire that about her. Her diligence is definitely rare among our peers. When she talked about her career plans, I saw a fire in her light hazel eyes ignite and her demeanor loosened. She was so kind and lighthearted; It's hard to believe that she didn't have many friends. (To me, that is.)

While we were brewing, I studied her features more in detail. She has a fair face, too. I often found myself getting lost in her tawny eyes. She had a dash of freckles sprinkled around the bridge of her nose. She had an olive complexion and not a carbuncle to be seen. She also didn't wear any makeup, which is great to see; some girls resemble Muggle circus clowns with all the paint on their faces. She was also considerably shorter than I. The top of her head barely touched my chin. It was kind of cute, actually. I remember back in class; she tried to reach a jar of Sopopherus beans on the top of a shelf and had much difficulty.

I must say; every time I see her smile slightly or giggle silently, it made _me_ smile and I felt my heart pulsate.

Soon, we reached the Tower, and upon reciting the password, (flobberworms), we entered.

"Well, it was great talking to you. I hope that we can chat a lot more," I told her, as we walked slowly into the common room.

"You too, Remus," She replied. I smiled and leaned in for a small, friendly hug. I wrapped one arm around her upper back and she responded and leaned her head into my shoulder. (She's quite short.) I inhaled the scent of her honey and lavender hair, with a slight hint of germanium. I felt my senses heighten and the hair on the back of my neck stand as her smell flooded my nostrils. It was oddly captivating and I didn't want to let go.

"Thank you for walking me up," She said meekly as she pulled away. I (reluctantly) reciprocated. I gave her a smile.

"Of course. I hope to see you around," She nodded and I turned around, and exited the room.

Not sure where to go, I decided to head to the library. I needed to get my mind off of things.

After all, the full moon was in two weeks' time.

.o.O.o.

* * *

Kind of an eventful first day of school for Audrey, in my opinion. It'll pick up soon, I promise. Just trying to create characterization ;)

Thank you for reading!

xo


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Thank you for bearing with me. After a grueling two weeks of travel I have decided which university I want to attend and I am so excited! So ready to close the chapter of high school and begin the new one :)

I am so grateful for the feedback you guys have been giving me!

chellywood: ;)

The all mighty and powerfulM: Thanks, dear!

kawaiiclem: Thank you so much! It's one of my biggest goals when writing to make the characters believable and somewhat in-depth. I love characterization and I really want the readers to get to know the characters and how they interact. :)

Mysterious Guest: Thank you so much! You honestly have no idea how much it means to hear it. I'm over the moon with joy that you think so! It's funny, because originally this story was going to be T, but due to some... things, I had to change it. But I'm glad that I can write well and have it be well received by all of you. :)

_**O**_nce again, thank you everyone! You're what makes this story go on.

* * *

Friday, September 13th, 9:32 p.m.

_Remus_

I started making my way to the library. I was feeling like shit; the transformation was coming soon and I was becoming too exhausted to even stand, but I knew that I had to get on the homework and lessons that I would surely miss or procrastinate doing. The common room was way too rowdy after the mock-Quidditch match against Ravenclaw today and I couldn't find peace elsewhere.

If all else failed, I knew the library would be my saving grace if concentration and focus was my desire. Though it was way past closing time, it didn't matter; Pince is quite understanding when she wants to be.

The halls were barren and the chill from the cold autumn night was ever present. The only sounds I could make out where the echoes of my own footsteps and the rain that pattered gently across the windows. There was a faint glow emanating from the library and I knew I was getting close. I entered the cold, desolate room and cracked my neck in a few places. The whole place was barren and silent, making it the perfect environment for me to tune out the world and focus.

I made my way to the Library Annex at the back of the library after grabbing a few books I needed for some stupid Charms essay. I opened the old door that led to the Annex and walked past a few desks and settled in one in the middle of the room. I grunted as I lifted my heavy bag off of my shoulder and threw it on the desk. It landed with a loud thud.

"Son of a biscuit!" I heard a young voice ring out. I jumped slightly at the sudden expletive. I looked up from the desk and a few desks ahead, a bunch of books and supplies were sprawled out around it. The chair looked like it had been knocked over and I heard someone shuffling around on the ground. I walked over and found Audrey sitting on the floor, looking quite embarrassed. I laughed.

"You alright there?" I asked, offering my hand. Her face turned beet-red and she took my hand begrudgingly.

"Y-yeah," she murmured, dusting herself off. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and mesh shorts. I couldn't stop smiling; I'm not sure why. I guess the situation was just comical enough.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know someone else was in here." She shrugged.

"S'okay," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What're you working on?" I asked, sticking my hands in my pockets. Audrey tucked a loose strand of slightly hair behind her ears.

"Charms," she said. "Damn Flitwick…" I chuckled. "You?"

"Same, actually," I responded. "I'm assuming you're down here for the same reason I am?" She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Figured I couldn't concentrate while I'm getting confetti thrown at me and people partying all around me." I smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it," I said. "Sorry again for startling you." She shook her head and smiled.

"Y-yeah, no worries." I gave her one more smile and turned back to my desk, rubbing the back of my head.

Nearly two hours later, I had about four inches written down on my parchment and felt utterly spent. My brain was practically mush at this point. After nearly falling asleep, I decided to call it a night and began to pack up my things. I got up from my seat, slung my bag over my shoulder, and started to make my way out of the annex.

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that Audrey had fallen asleep on her essay. Her legs were cross-legged on her chair and she had her head resting on her arm, which was sprawled over her materials. She looked quite peaceful, actually. Almost like an animal in its natural habitat.

I checked the time. It was nearing midnight and it was getting quite cold. It didn't feel right leaving her here by herself. I rubbed my forehead and walked to her. I lightly grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently. She was cold and shivered slightly.

"Audrey," I whispered. She sighed and stirred only a little. I shook her again and she lifted her head and squinted. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Remus?" She asked, looking quite confused.

"It's really late," I said. "I'm heading back; I didn't want to leave you alone." She smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thank you…" she replied, her voice slightly gravelly. She got up sluggishly and started to pack away her things half-heartedly. Her hair was messily scattered over her shoulders and it cascaded down her back in shades of brown and hazel. I suddenly got the urge to touch it, to run my fingers through her long tresses. I had to fight the urge.

After packing all of her things away, she slung her bag over her shoulder and nearly fell over from the weight. I held out my arm and caught her before gravity could smite her once more. She chuckled awkwardly and regained her footing.

"I'm sorry," she said. I could hear the exhaustion in her voice. I shook my head and held out my arm to her.

"Come on," I said and she obliged, accepting my invitation and placing herself comfortably in my arm. I grabbed her bag and lifted it off of her shoulder.

"Remus," she protested. "It's alright…"

"Audrey, you're about to fall over," I said with a slight chuckle. "It's okay." She gave up fighting and relaxed again into my shoulder.

We walked along in the near total-darkness of the halls of the castle. I held Audrey steadily in my arm as we walked for fear of her possibly falling over any minute. It was interesting; she could go from completely awkward to passive and totally trusting. It was

certainly intriguing. As we walked, her scent often wafted up my nostrils. Her fragrant aroma seemed to enrapture me. In a strange way, she kept me captivated. Not much was said during our walk to the Gryffindor Tower and when we finally got there, she was just about ready to collapse. I placed her bag gently on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Remus," she said lightly, giving me a weak, tired smile as she looked back at me one last time. I smiled back and nodded.

"G'night, Audrey," I said as she slowly walked up the stairs. I didn't move until I heard her close the door to the girls dormitory. I rubbed my face, trying to rid my mind of her somewhat bewitching smile.

* * *

Eeh! I know; short and fluff. But I feel like we all need some in our writing.

But no worries! Chapter five will be uploaded right after! ;)

xo


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise! Another chapter in one night! You guys have been so great, so I've decided to give you a little more :)

Here's one that's a bit longer than my usual lengths. :) This also happens to be one of my favorite moments with these two.

I also made a cover image! Thoughts? I know it looks rough, but it wasn't meant to be perfect. I like the look of it, personally! :)

The cast is up! I have a link ready on my profile in case you're interested. :)

**_A_**s always, thank you tons.

* * *

Thursday September 19th, 7:02 p.m.

_Audrey_

Scribbling the last few thoughts into my ridiculously long Charms' essay, I carefully reread every sentence and every word making sure the essay was the best it could be. I dotted the last "i" and crossed the last "t" quite dramatically. I smiled slightly as I carefully tucked the essay in my bag, ready to turn it in the very next day.

_Stupid Flitwick… Giving me an absolutely pointless essay, that nasty little-_

"Talking to yourself, Knickers?" I heard a voice chortle behind me. I looked up from my bag to find James leaning against the couch, hands tucked into his pockets and sneering at me. I felt my face flush as I tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ears. I suddenly remembered that little rumor this blighter started to spread. I got up and approached him.

"Oi, whats the meaning of that rumor you're spreading, huh?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. James just smirked.

"Not sure, really… You know my quarrels with Lily. One thing led to another and I might've let slip that we had a sweaty, raunchy, passionate love session on the first night," My eyes widened and my stomach did a backflip. "All in good fun, you know? Sure got to Lily, it did. She stormed off in a fury." He chuckled.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you told her it was a lie. She won't even talk to me now and I share a bloody dorm with her. Not to mention all the stares and glares I get from your bimbos around school…" I added quite bitterly. He just shrugged.

"Can't do that, my dear Knickers. The damage is done. I can tell its eating her alive… and I relish in that fact. I'm just waiting for my little Flower to realize her love for me," I sighed.

"My name is _Audrey_," I said stubbornly. "and I'd prefer that your incessant quest to capture Evans' heart exclude me."

"Whatever, Knickers. You'll live. If anything, I expect you to get oodles of respect and adoration from your peers!" I gaped.

"You incredulous bastard," I said. James simply chucked and I let loose a laugh. Of course, the situation was slightly comical. But still annoying.

"You're a feisty one, Fawcett. I am slightly impressed; never took you as one to speak your mind. But I am even more impressed with how our dear old Remus has taken a shine to you. I was beginning to challenge his…ahem… preferences, if you know what I mean," he said, in mock-seriousness. I stifled a laugh.

Remus and I have become good friends, I feel safe enough to say. Sometimes I'll find him in the library and pluck up the courage to sit next to him and we'll study in stillness. He's also my Potions partner, and I'll give him a hello in the hallways. I'll even help with the occasional-almost-impossible Arithmancy assignment. We've even spent some time throwing rocks into the Black Lake on weekends and such. He's great company; so nice and easygoing.

And, I'm proud to say that I haven't acted like a half-asleep fool since that one time.

"Remus is nice company…" I said dreamily without thinking. I shut up quickly and bit my lip. James raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, I heard someone enter the common room and I watched as the clumsy figure of Sirius jump on James.

"Hello-oo Jamsie-poo!" He yelled, falling backwards onto the couch. I scrunched up my nose, noticing the strong, spicy odor of Firewhiskey waft up my nostrils.

"Oh, hello there Knickers! Did I interrupt you and James? Was he about to slip you the hot beef injection?" He asked and I felt my face got hot and my eyes widen.

"I-n-no! I'd never- Absolutely not!" I stuttered. James and Sirius started to laugh and Sirius shot up and approached me. I stepped back instinctively.

"Oh, come on now! Don't be shy!" He draped a heavy arm around my shoulder and ruffled his hair with his other hand.

"Or… are you saving yourself for Remus?" He asked, slowly and quietly but finished with a bark-like laugh. I tried to escape his arm, but to no avail; his Quidditch build was too much for my meek stature to escape as he tightened his grip.

"No! I am not shagging Remus! Or Potter!" I yelled loudly, causing the rest of the common room to stop whatever they were doing and gawk at me. I even heard some portraits gasp and snicker a little to themselves, the bastards. I stiffened and shrunk back into Sirius as they continued to laugh at my never-ending misfortune.

"Oi, Knickers," Sirius said weakly, his laughter dying down as he wiped a tear from his eyes. "I barely know you but you're quite the spunky one." I rolled my eyes.

_So I've been told. _

"My name is Audrey," I groaned, but Sirius didn't take to it.

"Come on then, Prongs. Let's help Remus woo his ever so stubborn mistress!"

Suddenly, Sirius lifted me up over his shoulder and gave my butt a hard tap. I squeaked.

"Oi, you bastard! Put me down!" I said, punching Sirius in the back as he started walking up some stairs. I heard chuckles scattered across the common room.

Oh god. To the boys' dormitory. Shite shite shite shite.

James trailed behind me as I gave up punching.

"That's a good girl, Knickers," Sirius said. I punched him in the butt. But his butt was too tight and I heard Sirius chuckle. "Nice try!"

Damn quidditch butts. So firm and unwavering.

I heard a door open and I looked up as far as I could and saw some messy, unmade beds and clothes scattered everywhere. Sirius stopped walking and flung me on a bed which caused me some slight disorientation. I squinted my eyes.

"Here you are, Remus. Your tenacious maiden is awaiting your loving grasp! Have fun you two!" I heard James and Sirius say before closing the curtains of the four poster.

I sat up and opened my eyes to find Remus staring at me apologetically. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, holding an open book and I in nothing but a t-shirt and ducky shorts.

What the shite.

I didn't know what to do so I tried to open the curtains but I couldn't open them! I grabbed the velvety fabric but I couldn't pull it back. Those cheeky bastards must've charmed the curtains shut.

"Nice try, Knickers! You aren't escaping so easily!" I heard James chime from behind and shortly thereafter, a door slammed shut, leaving an awkward me and Remus in silence… and darkness.

"I cant even begin to explain how incredibly sorry I am," Remus started. He awkwardly ruffled the back of his hair and I just sat there on his bed and crossed my legs, not sure what to say. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help but notice Remus' toned figure. As alluring as he was, I bit my lip and looked away…

This honestly couldn't be more awkward.

"So…" I started, quite pathetically. Remus chuckled and sighed.

"I am so sorry for all this," He said, itching the back of his neck. "I'd cast the counter charm but my wand is in my bag…" he said. I shrugged.

"It's alright…" I replied quietly. I felt my leg cramp from being up and so close to my center and I loosened slightly.

"You don't have to be nervous, you know. I mean you can get comfortable. I suspect they're not to return for a while so…" he gave up and I smiled slightly. I stretched out my legs in front of me and sighed. I leaned against the pole.

I noticed a long scar on Remus' abdomen. I tilted my head and squinted. Remus must've noticed and folded his arms across his chest and leaned backwards. I looked up at his face and blushed slightly.

"Finished the Transfig assignment yet?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject. Remus sighed and smiled.

"Not yet… Been bogged down with Runes.." I nodded. I didn't know what else to say so I just looked away, trying not to make the situation more awkward by me staring at him.

I swear it, you could slice the air with a butter knife.

Then, I heard the door open. I looked at Remus and he perked up.

"Oi!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" A voice who I suspected to be that of Peter chimed back.

"Padfoot and Prongs charmed the curtains shut. Mind giving me a hand?" He asked. I sighed as I heard Peter mutter something and open the curtains. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing me and chuckled. I felt my face go hot.

"It's not what you think, Peter," Remus said, but he just shrugged and sauntered off. I looked at Remus.

"Well.. I'll see you tomorrow in Potions?" I asked. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Sorry again for all this," He said. I shrugged. I gave him one more smile before hopping off his bed…. but not before getting my foot caught in his blankets and tripping over the sheets and landing on my face with an 'Oof'.

My torso landed on my wrist in a feeble attempt to soften the fall and felt it bend backwards in a not-so-pleasant way. I even heard a slight crack.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked concerned. I tried to get up, but couldn't push myself off the ground over the aching of my wrist. I sighed heavily as the pain started to take over.

"Damn Audrey… you stupid klutz," I whispered to myself. Suddenly, I felt a pair of very strong hands grab my waist lightly and help me to my feet. I looked up and my eyes met his. I felt my heart skip a beat as he held me close (closer than he intended, I suspect). I stared into his eyes, and he stared back at mine.

It was a weird sensation. I felt such electricity in his grip. Where his fingers touched my bare skin I felt a fiery sensation, an almost burning feeling. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest as I felt his fingers slightly stroke my waist. For a moment, I saw something in his eyes… a kind of wild, fleeting passion that faded away as quickly as it came. I felt a lump in my throat as I felt his hot breath on my face. His familiar smell of bergamot flooded my nostrils and I took it in.

"Would you like me to take you to the hospital wing?" He asked tenderly, bringing me back to reality. I noticed he put on a shirt and some shorts. I felt my face go hot. I quickly nodded and I held my wrist in my free hand, Remus' grip not leaving my waist.

He led me out of the dormitory and through the common room. I could feel the stares from those in the common room bore into the back of my skull as chatter died down. I just looked at the ground as we walked out of the room and onto the stairs. I felt my wrist throb with pain and I could barely move it without a searing ache traveling up my arm.

We walked in relative silence, not discussing our odd exchange only moments ago. I was in a blur. I couldn't quite understand what I was thinking, letting him touch me in such an intimate place, or let him walk me in the middle of the night to the hospital wing. I barely knew him. Yet it felt so… comfortable, familiar. He felt comfortable. His presence alone was so calming and it was a little unnerving. It was like I had no real control over my body. I was moving next to him as if it were mere instinct, like I would be stupid not to trust him.

We eventually reached the Hospital Wing and Remus pushed open the large door for me. We walked in slowly and saw Madame Pomfrey at her desk. She looked up at us.

"Oh Audrey… back again? What've you done this time? The years' barely started!" she asked, looking up from a pile of paperwork. Madame Pomfrey and I are acquaintances, seeing is how I always manage to hurt myself so bad I need medical attention.

"I-I think I might've broken my wrist," I said weakly. Remus squeezed my waist comfortingly, and I felt my heart lurch. Madame Pomfrey sighed got up from her desk.

"Alright then dear, go get on a bed and I'll see you shortly," I nodded and Remus and I slowly walked into the wing. I saw a few kids laying in bed, some asleep, one doing homework and one picking at his wound. It looked like a bunch of burns. I cringed at the sight of the blotchy, red, blistery skin.

I took the bed that was most isolated and sat down on it. Remus just stood next to me, his hands in his pockets. I couldn't stop looking at him. There was something about him that just kept my attention. I couldn't figure it out. My emotions were all in a haze. I couldn't figure out why all of the sudden, I felt so enamored with him. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I felt the tips of my mouth curve upward in a slight smile.

Soon after, Madame Pomfrey came hurrying to my bed.

"Jeffries! Stop picking at your burns; your skin will schluff off if you keep it up!" She barked at the student, who stopped picking immediately. She came up to my bed and sighed.

"Alright dear; Lets see what we have here," I lifted my wrist slowly, trying not to bend it. It was pointed downward. She grabbed my arm as gently as she could but I could not help the wince that escaped my mouth. She pulled out her wand and muttered something inaudible and her wand emitted a soft blue glow over my wrist.

"Well dear, looks like you've fractured your wrist. Quite a nasty break. I can heal it of course, but you'll have to take some Skele-Gro to help stimulate bone growth. I'll keep you overnight and most of tomorrow to make sure everything is healing smoothly." I sighed.

"Do I have to stay? I really don't want to miss classes…" I groaned. Remus chuckled slightly at my stubbornness.

"I'm afraid I have to keep you. I'm not sure how you did it, but you broke the bone in two places, causing an oblique fracture. And it's policy dear. I'm sure Mr. Lupin wouldn't mind helping you catch up on your work, would he?" She turned to look at Remus and he shook his head.

"I'll go fetch you some Skele-Gro and a Sleeping Draught. Don't want you awake during the bone growing process. Nasty business it is, regenerating bones…" she said to herself as she gently placed my arm on my lap and sauntered off. I looked at Remus and sighed.

"Well, its been an interesting evening to say the least," I said. Remus smiled.

"I'm sorry again, for what happened earlier… I presume this wouldn't have happened had you not been forced up to the dorm against your will," He replied, making me laugh slightly. I shrugged.

"Knowing me, I would've hurt myself somehow. Can barely stand on my own two feet." Remus smiled.

"That's…. very true actually," He replied. I smiled back at him. "But I am still quite embarrassed for earlier. I promise I had nothing to do with my scheming companions."

"Its alright, I'm sure you never asked for me to be forced into bed with you," I said, before realizing how it sounded and I heard him laugh again. "Wait- I didn't mean it like that! Well, I'm sure thats how they wanted it but not me I swear! I mean, it's not that I don't want you like that but I just—oh bugger." I started to ramble and Remus shook his head and ruffled my hair.

"It's quite alright, Audrey," he said and I just looked at him apologetically.

"Thank you.. for walking me all the way up here…" I said.

"Oh, but of course! We've already established your inherent clumsiness, I can't leave you to wander the halls at night; you probably would've fallen off the Grand Staircase had I not guided you," I laughed and snorted slightly. I covered my mouth with my non-broken hand and Remus looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"You are something else, Audrey Fawcett…" he said quietly. He tucked his hands back into his pockets and looked at the ground. I saw his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

Madame Pomfrey quickly made her way back to us and she set a glass of water, a small vile of what I presumed to be the Sleeping Draught, and a whole bottle of Skele-Gro on the nightstand next to me. It smelled foul and I felt myself gag.

"I believe Ms. Fawcett is in good hands, Mr. Lupin. Time to go back to your dormitory," She turned back to uncork the bottle and poured a hefty glass of the liquid. I felt my stomach lurch once again. Remus looked at me and stepped forward, cupping the back of my head with one hand, and planted a light kiss on the top of my head, surprising me slightly.

"I'll come by tomorrow to drop off your homework," He said. I thanked him and watched him walk off, noting him ruffle the back of his hair like he always does. I smiled and watched until he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Good lad, he is. Not like his companions. Now drink up dear. You'll want to chug it fast, trust me." She said, handing me the glass of the vile liquid and I tilted my head back and swallowed the drink whole. It tasted horrible; like dirty socks and rotting vegetables. I gagged slightly and felt my face contort to the awful stench it left in my mouth. Madame Pomfrey handed me a glass of water to chase it down. I gulped it quick and took a deep breath.

She then took my wrist very gently and muttered a spell as I felt the pain in my wrist slowly fade. But, soon enough, it was replaced with an agonizing pain that shook my core. I was shaking as I felt my wrist ache in the worst way. Pomfrey noticed my discomfort and she quickly handed me a small vial of the Draught. I chugged that down as well and sighed. It left the taste of lavender and lemon in my mouth and I slowly started to feel myself slipping away.

I laid down on the bed and Madame Pomfrey drew some blankets over me. As I felt myself drift into sleep, I could make out the feeling of Pomfrey wrapping my wrist in bandages while muttering something I couldn't make out.

I could feel myself drifting into sleep...

* * *

Hehehe! Awkward Audrey is awkward!

Thank you again everyone, for your wonderful support. It means the world.

xo


	6. Chapter 6

Ta-da! Here is another chapter :) So I plan to update at least once a week. Things have been so crazy! I graduate high school in a month, finals are getting closer, I'm getting ready for college, and so much has been going on! I'm going to be bogged down for the next few weeks, so bear with me!

chellywood: She is silly, isn't she? ;)

Guest: I'm glad! They are quite adorable, aren't they? There is _plenty_ more where that came from! ;)

The all mighty and powerfulM: Hugs and kisses for you, darling.

Figments of Delusion: Potter is quite the cheeky blighter, isn't he? PS: you're quite radical.

bekkivobekki: :*

I like responding to you guys! It helps me to feel connected to you. As I've said before, your feedback is priceless. Your opinions mean everything! PS: If Audrey gets a little Mary-Sue, PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know.. ;_; That is my _absolute_ biggest fear!

What do you guys think of the cast? Did I pick suitable people? :o

_**T**_hank you, loves. If I could, I'd give you all cookies. (Since I can't, another chapter will have to do...)

PS: Thanks to anyone who actually reads these, lol.

* * *

.o.O.o.

Friday, September 20th, 8:47 a.m.

_Audrey_

I woke up quite groggily the next morning. I couldn't remember where I was and was a little startled when I woke up in a bed unfamiliar to me. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the harsh light that penetrated the window panes. As my eyes focused, I realized that I was in the Hospital Wing, memories of the previous night flooding back to me. I sat up slowly as I suddenly felt a slight ache in my right wrist, the same wrist that I fractured.

It was wrapped in bandages. I touched it and it felt warm to the touch; the healing spell must still be in effect along with the God-awful Skele-Gro. I rubbed my wrist tenderly as I looked around. I noticed that my book bag was laying on the chair next to me along with a note. I picked it up and opened it.

_Audrey,_

_I brought up your bag; I figured you'd want something to work on while you're healing up. I took out the Charms essay and I'll turn it in to Flitwick for you. I know you worked hard on it. Hope you don't mind._

_I also slipped a book in your bag. It's a nice read. Figured you'd finish it in a day. _

_I'll come by to see you after classes end. Feel better._

_-Remus. _

_P.S. You drool in your sleep._

I smiled as I felt my heart skip a beat as I admired his messy but somewhat elegant scrawl. I couldn't help but feel a wave of appreciation come over me as I read every detail on how he was to help me. It was weird, though. I just met him not two weeks ago, yet I feel like I've know him forever. He's such a sweet person.

But I am a little embarrassed that I drool.

I grabbed my bag and threw it on my lap. I dug around and pulled out a book with a worn cover. It was titled, _Dragons in Bolivia: Unlocking the Mystery of These Elusive Creatures _by _Ophelia-Verity Pennifold_

I smiled at the gesture and opened the book. I sunk into my bed, slightly shivering at the chilly atmosphere of the Hospital Wing and began reading.

The day went by slowly as I lost myself in the novel Remus gave me. It was quite good, and I felt myself lose sight of the happenings around me. Pomfrey came every few hours to check the healing status of my wrist. Ressie came by during lunch, frantic and all up in a tizzy.

"What on earth happened to you?" She asked yelling at me. She threw her arms up in the air.

"Calm down, Ress. I just broke my wrist last night…" I said. I tried to talk in a low voice, hoping that she'd do the same. No such luck.

"Well all I know is you disappear downstairs to finish an essay and I never see you again! Not even for breakfast OR classes! No one knew where you were so the last reasonable place to check was the damn hospital wing…" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No reason to get angry. I'll be out of here in no time," She sighed and looked at my bag, noticing the note Remus left. She looked at me and we both lunged for the note. Her hand crashed into my wrist and I pulled back as I felt it ache. She opened the note and read it.

"Awww! Wittle Wemus is taking care of wittle Awdweyyyy!" She said in a rather annoying baby-voice. I crossed my arms around my chest, slightly embarrassed.

"Calm down, Ressie. He's just being nice," I played down Remus' kind gestures. Last thing you want to do is lead Ressie on. Oh boy. She folded the note back up and placed it on the nightstand.

"You and Lupin would be cute. Bookworms who do nothing but study. It'd be the perfect pair!" I sighed.

"We're just friends," I said, dejectedly. "Nothing more." Ressie shrugged.

"Well, moving on," She decided to move onto her own business and I thanked Merlin inwardly. "I was asked to go on a date to Hogsmead by Jason Abbott next Saturday!" She exclaimed. I groaned.

"Abbott?! Oh Ress, he's a total wanker!"

"Maybe so, but have you seen that body?! And plus, I hear he's quiet the lover…" She winked and I stuck a finger in my throat.

"Barf," I said and she laughed at me.

"But seriously though! I'm excited. Maybe he'll buy me an expensive dinner or some shit like that…" She said, absentmindedly checking her cuticles. I leaned back into my bed and sighed.

"Honestly Ress, you could do so much better," I said.

"Yeah?" She asked. "How do you figure? What makes me better than any of the other skanks here? Merlin, everyone assumes I'm just some slag…" She trailed off. I sighed.

"You're brilliant," I protested. "You're witty and charming and the classiest lady I know. So shut it and find someone better to date, else I'll never forgive you." I said slyly. Ressie smiled back at me.

It was one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen on the girl. Ressie is known to be... open to a lot of people, but she's no fool. Most of the misconceptions floating around here about her are just fabrications conjured up by some other jealous busybodies. People can be cruel, and Ressie is definitely a victim of the ignorant dunderheads that always make it a point to remind her of the mistakes she had made.

"Hm. Maybe you're right. How about Black? Now that you hang out with his crew, what's he like?" She asked as she picked at her nail. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't hang out with them. In my opinion, Black is a complete tosspot," I replied. In all honesty, they'd be the perfect match but I still don't want them together.

"How was Arithmancy? Did I miss anything important?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You missed Sirius and Peter Pettigrew make complete arses of themselves by charming Vector's robes off. It was a little funny though, as she Stupefied their asses to McGonagall, who promptly gave them a weeks' detention." I snorted. _Of course. _

"Anyways, I've got to get back to class or else dear old Minerva'll transfigure my arse into a gargoyle. See you tonight." She picked up her bag and sauntered off. I mumbled a goodbye as she exited the Wing. I yawned, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion flood my senses. I stretched and curled into a ball, falling into a dreamless sleep thereafter.

_Remus_

I sat in class as Binns was droning on and on about some Goblin rebellion and I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently. I wanted nothing more than to bolt of this damn class. It's so dull and monotonous, even _I_ cant slightly enjoy it.

I let my mind wander to thoughts of Audrey, remembering her ungraceful fall the previous night. Truth be told, I still felt bad for her injury. I felt somewhat responsible. When I told Padfoot and Prongs about what had happened they just laughed and accused me of "not being able to get it up". What prats.

I remembered watching her fall off my bed and I saw a birthmark on the back of her upper thigh. It resembled a peanut. Though I'll never tell her about it. I don't want to embarrass the poor girl any more than she's already embarrassed herself.

She's a mystery, that one. Completely transparent but I can sense a vulnerability in her that I don't see in others. She's definitely not one to wear her heart on her sleeve but she's also so trusting. Yet, she holds back a lot. She's like a walking contradiction. I can't help but want to feed my curiosity.

But it's also something more than that. She has a certain luminosity about her that I cannot help but yearn to ignite. She's not graceful, but the way she moves makes me want to never take my eyes off her. Mind you, she is unforgivably clumsy but deeper than that, she's so alluring. The way she talks keeps my attention. She doesn't just aimlessly spout off ridiculousness like the other females of my age. She is certainly of my own caliber, as bloody arrogant as it sounds. I have a respect for her; but I also have something deeper than that.

I do not understand what it is I feel about her. And it's a little distracting. Last thing I need right now are more confusing senses. As I feel the full moon approach, I am becoming more tense, and I am constantly dreading it's arrival. I know I shouldn't be aquatinting myself with someone that can send me into a whirlwind of confusing emotions, especially since these feelings are unknown and foreign to me. But I cannot seem to get enough.

History of Magic reached its eventual end and I walked out of the class fast enough, hoping James wouldn't catch up. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice my exit, for he decided to trail Lily Evans out of class. I sauntered down the hall, books and extra notes and assignments for Audrey in hand. I walked as fast as I could. I eventually made it to the Hospital Wing.

I opened the large door and looked for Audrey. I saw her sitting on her bed, tying a shoelace on her Converse. She was wearing a small jacket and sweatpants, differing from her duck pajamas the night before. Her hair was tousled messily and kind of greasy. (It looked hot, to be honest.) On her bed were books, parchment and quills scattered around. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Remus.." She said gently. I nodded my head to her.

"Feeling better?" I asked, setting my books down on a nearby chair. She nodded and showed me her bandaged wrist as she started to pack away her textbooks. I helped pack away her rolls of parchment.

"How were classes? Did I miss anything important?" She asked timidly.

"We started Theory of Human Transfiguration, took notes about safety with volatile ingredients in Potions, didn't do much in Arithmancy because Sirius and Peter decided to pull a nasty prank and Vector refused to teach for the rest of the period, started nonverbal spells in DADA, and a lecture on shielding charms." I said. She looked frightened and sighed.

"I suppose now I have to go in after hours too catch up," She said dejectedly. I smiled.

"I took extra notes for you. I also paid a visit to Merrythought and got your DADA homework," I pulled out a stack of papers for her. She had a stunned but grateful look on her face as she took them, sifting through them with a look of amazement and shock.

"Merlin, Remus; you are a lifesaver. Thank you so much," She said as she started organizing them in their proper place in her bag. I shrugged.

"It's the least I could do. I had to make up for the dunderheads that I call friends," I replied.

Audrey got off the bed and gave me a hug. I sighed and hugged her back. When she pulled away, she gave me a grateful smile and picked up her bag. She slung it on her back and sighed.

"I'm so happy to get out of here. I hate hospitals," She crossed her arms across her chest as we headed out of the wing. She gave Madame Pomfrey a wave and she returned the gesture. Pomfrey looked at me knowingly, and I nodded my head. I was to see her tonight to receive my final dose of Wolfsbane potion. I was not looking forward to it.

We started walking up to the Gryffindor common room. We discussed what she missed and she listened fervently. It amuses me how much she cares about her classes. Very diligent.

I checked the time. It was nearing 4:30 as we entered the common room.

"Thank you again, Remus. I really appreciate everything you've done for me," She pulled out the book I lent her and handed it to me. "It was a great read." I took it and smiled back at her.

"No problem. If you want, later I can help you with the new Arithmancy assignment. Vector gave it out without much explanation, but I think I understand the gist of it," She nodded.

"Alright, that sounds great actually. If you don't mind, I'd like to change first?"

"Oh, of course. I'll meet you in the Library Annex around 5?" I offered. She nodded and smiled.

"Perfect. I'll see you then!" She said, giving me a quick hug before bounding up the stairs to her dormitory. I strode over to the stairs of my own dormitory.

_Audrey_

As I entered my dorm, I threw my book bag on my bed and sighed. I was still a little surprised that Remus helped me so much and will continue to aid me in my schoolwork. I was so grateful.

I opened my trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. They're my dad's favorite muggle band. I flung them on my bed and headed to the private loo in our dorm. Being upperclassmen, we get nice perks such as having 5 girls to one bathroom, whereas everyone else shares a communal restroom. Our restroom has two toilets, four sinks, and two showers. Its quite spacious.

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost jumped back at my horrid appearance. My hair was greasy and unkempt, my face looked dead and devoid of life (I suspected it was the effect of the Skele-Gro), and I'm pretty sure I smelled like a pile of dung. I shook my head and took off my clothes, and ran a bath.

I bathed for about 10 minutes, washing my hair and such. I conjured a quick drying spell to curb the frizzy nature of my hair (if left to dry by itself) and let it fall on my shoulders and back. I had an annoying cowlick so I just pinned it back. I checked the time (4:50), and changed. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the dorm.

Ressie came in just as I was leaving. She looked at me quizzically.

"Where're you off to, champ?" She asked, entering the dorm and taking her clothes off. I closed the door and faced her.

"Library…" I said weakly, hoping she wouldn't pick up on my timidness. She turned to me.

"You're so transparent, babes. What're you holding back?" I sighed.

"I'm going with Remus… He's going to help me catch up on classes," I didn't look at her. She scoffed.

"He's so into you!" Ressie yelped. I shook my head.

"No, Ress, he's really not. We're just going to study and thats it," I said, with finality.

"Alright.. If thats what you want to believe," She said, putting on a miniskirt.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Remus Lupin is not exactly like Potter or Black. He's not much of a womanizer. I mean, loads of girls want him, but you don't see him with many girls. All I'm saying is that Lupin is a diamond in a pile of dung and you should definitely get some or else I'll lose all respect I once had for you," I blushed.

"For the last time, he is not interested in me like that. He's nice company and we study together and talk and thats it. Granted, he's not exactly an unattractive specimen and he's got quite the magnetic smile… B-but he's certainly not into a boring bookworm like me," I started rambling and shut myself up before I let spill anything that I wouldn't want her to hold against me (like last night). She sighed.

"Whatever Audrey," She said and walked off to the bathroom, obviously annoyed with my tenacious argument. I rolled my eyes and left the dorm, headed out the common room and to the library.

I eventually made it to the Library Annex and opened the door to find Remus at a table in the back. He was looking down at working on something. I smiled slightly and made my way over. I took the seat next to him and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, Audrey," He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hullo…" I said, pulling out my Arithmancy textbook along with the notes Remus made for me. I pulled out a quill and sighed. "So, what was the lesson today?"

.o.O.o.

It was approaching 9 o'clock at night before I knew it.

I was in a fit of laughter currently, as Remus was telling some silly tale of him and his friends' shenanigans.

"That is ridiculous! He actually believed that aliens were going to…?" I said in between giggles. I was holding my stomach in pain as my abdominals throbbed with soreness/.

"Yeah.. He actually thought aliens were going to probe him in his unspeakables! He was such a dunderhead. He'd believe anything," He said, laughing. I, in my infinite wisdom, laughed a little too hard and snorted. I immediately covered my mouth and I'm sure I had a look of horror on my face as Remus laughed harder. I felt my face go hot.

"Haha! Oh Merlin, Audrey…" he said laughing. I hit him lightly on the shoulder and hung my face in my hands.

"I'm such a dork," I sighed. Remus took my hands and gently removed them from my face.

"You are not… It was cute," He said, surprising me. My heart did a backflip and I felt my eyes widen. I felt him stiffen next to me.

"T-thank you.." I said meekly, pulling a stray strand of hair behind my ears. He nodded and looked away. It got a little awkward. I looked at our surroundings. We were alone in the large room, with a half-finished Arithmancy assignment, an empty container of Bertie Bott's, and two slightly awkward teenagers having a surprisingly good time.

Remus started rubbing his face, grunting slightly.

"As weird as this sounds, I had fun. Granted, we didn't get much done at all but it was loads of fun slacking off. I never would have guessed I'd actually enjoy doing something other than schoolwork," I said. Remus looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I did, too," He said. Suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat. I got lost in his eyes and he seemed to be feeling the same. I felt my arms go weak as he continued to stare at me. I bit the inside of my lip hard, hoping that this wasn't a dream. He started leaning in towards me and I instinctively did the same. My heart was thumping hard against my ribcage and my breath became shaky as he got closer. His nose was now touching mine slightly and his familiar scent filled my nostrils. I sighed and tried to relax as he gently grabbed my face. I felt myself calm into his hands and I closed my eyes for a few seconds. His thumb stroked my cheek, causing goosebumps to appear across my cheeks and neck.

Then, I felt his lips on mine. My heart seemed to stop as his soft lips moved against mine. It was a small, gentle kiss. He lifted his face off of mine, but I leaned in again for more. He returned with slight exuberance and softly snaked an arm around my waist, sending sparks of electricity at his touch. I plucked up the courage to wrap my arms around his neck. Suddenly, he lifted me onto his lap and I sat there, slightly straddling him as the kiss intensified. It became passionate, full of longing and tension. He slipped his hands up my shirt and started rubbing my bare back up and down, sending shivers all over my body. When his hands would glide over my bra strap, I could feel my heart shiver and I've never felt so sensitive to touch my whole life. I felt my hands betray me as they tangled themselves up in Remus' soft hair.

I was in complete shock at my own actions. I was moving as if it were mere intuition. Our bodies seemed to move together perfectly. I didn't feel awkward, or worried. Just… blissful… at ease.

We slowed down until he suddenly pulled away, panting slightly. He looked at me like he was lost. He smiled sadly and I gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't have-" He said. I shook my head, not even sure why.

"Don't be," He smiled and hugged me tight, to which I returned the favor. I took a deep breath and sighed.

Remus helped lifting me off his lap and I sat back in the chair next to him. His face was red, his hair was tousled and messy, and his shirt was ruffled and out of shape. I could only imagine what I looked like. But he had a stupid grin on his face, making me smile back. Even in his disheveled state, he couldn't look more alluring to me.

Not sure what to do, I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them. I shivered slightly as the cold evening air drifted into the Annex.

Remus looked up at me.

"It's late. We should probably start heading back to the Common Room," I nodded and started to pack up my things. He did the same and we both cleaned up in silence. Neither of us said much. Nothing needed to be said. It wasn't as awkward as I had feared; just a simple silence.

We started walking up to the common room in that silence. The only noise came from our steps on the hard stone floor. I carried my books as we walked slowly back. I looked back at Remus and he just looked ahead of him as he walked forward. We walked near the corridor leading to the Astronomy tower and I remembered some homework I needed to finish.

Not sure what to say, I veered off the course to the Gryffindor tower, remembering the Astronomy homework that I had. Remus looked at me strangely.

"I have to map out the rest of my star chart," I told him. He nodded understandingly and he walked up to me. He held my face and gave me a quick kiss on the head before giving me one last smile and turning on his heels to the tower. I sighed.

_What now?_

.o.O.o.

* * *

Woaaaaah! :o

And so it begins...

xo


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay. Crazy times are ahead! ;)

The all mighty and powerfulM: I can always count on you, can't I? :')

Figments of Delusion: Oh it totally is! *wipes drool off of cheek after nap*

Lt-Spork89: Yes, and here it is! :D

Thank you all!

* * *

.o.O.o.

Wednesday, September 25th, 1:46 p.m.

Having just finished Care of Magical Creatures, I was packing up my textbooks when Professor Kettleburn approached me.

"Hello, there Audrey. Excellent essay on Bowtruckle habitat destruction. Very informative. Eye-opening, really," He said proudly. I smiled.

"Thank you, professor," I said.

"I actually came to discuss something with you. Would you mind missing a little bit of your class time and come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office?" He said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's it about, exactly?" I asked quizzically. "Did I do something wrong?" He chuckled heartily.

"Oh no, dear. Nothing of the sort. Just come along. All will be explained in due course. I'll notify Professor Beery of your absence," I nodded, as we started to make our way to the Headmaster's office. All the while, my mind was thinking about Remus.

I hadn't see him since Friday night. I was a little dejected. I hoped he wasn't avoiding me. Maybe I was too invested emotionally. Maybe it never should have happened. But it felt so damn _good_. Memories of that night came back. The feel of his soft, slightly calloused hands roaming my body. His tender touch, sending electricity throughout my body. His soft lips…

I felt my heart skip a beat by just thinking about it. My face went hot and I shook the thought from my head.

_Just a mistake. Stupid Audrey. _

But it was so much more than a physical lasciviousness. It was full of desire and longing. It was as if he needed me just as much as I needed him in that moment of weakness between us both. As it seemed to me, we connected on a level I never thought I'd achieve with anyone. It was wistful but messy; everything I never realized that I could've ever wanted.

As we approached the large eagle statue, Professor Kettleburn muttered _"Acid pop"_ and the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office appeared. I helped my handicapped teacher onto the steps and we rode up in relative silence. Reaching the top we came to a door, and Professor Kettleburn opened it. He motioned for me to enter first and I did.

A gust of cold wind flew by me and I shivered slightly. I looked around the dark but ornate office. Giant portraits of Headmasters of Hogwarts' past started at me as I walked deeper into the office. The floor was covered in ornate rugs to cover up the uneven floorboards. Bookshelves that reached the top of the high ceiling were filled with worn and tattered books. The whole office smelled of paper and hot tea. I saw the headmaster sitting at his large desk. He took notice to Professor Kettleburn and I.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Fawcett. Silvanus," He nodded his head to the professor.

"Afternoon, headmaster," He replied, sighing as he took a seat in a plush chair adjacent to the headmasters desk.

"Please, sit," Dumbledore said. I mumbled a thank you and sat down.

"So, I presume you are wondering as to why I summoned you and Professor Kettleburn here; am I correct?" I nodded. "Then permit me to explain. I understand you have shown particular interest in your class, Care of Magical Creatures?" I nodded again. "I have an opportunity for you, Ms. Fawcett. Whether or not you choose to accept is up to no one but yourself. I do not expect an answer now, so don't think you must decide on the spot." I nodded one last time, eager to hear what my headmaster had to say.

"Do you know of the wizard, Tom Riddle? More specifically, Lord Voldemort?" I nodded. I was a little surprised at his questioning.

"I currently run a secret organization. It's called the Order of the Phoenix. It is a secret society I, along with some of my associates, have founded with the purpose to oppose Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. I have been recruiting students in their seventh year, as outside support is running scarce. I would like to recruit you as well, Audrey."

My heart skipped a beat. Me? Why me? I have little to offer to fight. My mind was in a whirlwind.

"Might I ask, who have you recruited?" I asked, not exactly sure of my own curiosity.

"A few classmates of yours. For now it must remain confidential, as security must remain of the upmost importance," I nodded understandingly.

"But, I have a special request for you. You excel in all of your classes, and your diligence and driven character has proven your capability to aid me. I would like for you to travel to Romania to study under a colleague of mine. You'd help train and care for level three to five creatures to aid in the resistance. You'd 'intern', of sorts, for about three months. Of course, you'd also learn and train under Aurors. They'd also teach you how to properly defend yourself and fight with spells you would otherwise not learn here. After such time, you'd return to help the members of the Order to learn how to handle these creatures and to also study under an older Order member for further training. Professor Flitwick also tells me of your outstanding ability in Charms, furthering my faith in your capabilities."

I took a deep breath. _Holy shite_.

"W-when would I leave?" I couldn't help but stutter.

"After the end of this term," Dumbledore replied simply. I nodded, still in a daze for everything that I've learned.

"It is a great opportunity, Audrey. I told Dumbledore myself that I wouldn't pick anyone else for the task. I know you have it in you to blow everyone away with your abilities. This would not only help the Order, it would be such a great experience to put on your resumes and such," Professor Kettleburn assured me as Dumbledore simply nodded. I gave him a weak smile.

"Will anybody else be going? Or just me?" I squeaked.

"Just you, my dear," He replied.

"How am I supposed to learn how to train such highly dangerous creatures? The most dangerous creature I can recall coming into contact with was a pregnant Doxie who wanted to lay her eggs in my hair," I said. Proffessor Kettleburn laughed and Dumbledore chuckled. I suddenly felt like an imbecile.

Did they think that was a joke...?

"Not to worry. If you so choose to accept the quest, Professor Kettleburn will help prepare you for what you're to face in Romania. I have also given him and you special permission to enter the Forbidden Forest to help expose you to what's truly out there. He will train you fully," I gulped. The Forbidden Forest?! I was enthralled and terrified at the same time.

"Any other thoughts? Questions?" Dumbledore asked. Surprisingly, I had none. I felt like I had a million things to ask, but nothing yet. I suppose I had to let this new information sink in. I shook my head.

"Alright then, Ms. Fawcett. If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to come anytime and discuss this task with me. I do ask, however, that you decide within about a month so I may give my colleague proper time to prepare, so by October 26th I expect an answer. I also ask that you do not tell anybody about this task. I stress that this information is highly sensitive and I would not want any of it to be heard by unwanted ears. Lastly, if you decline, I must Obliviate any memory of this meeting or anything having to do with this mission. Understood?" He asked. I nodded my head, taking it all in.

"T-thank you Professor Dumbledore… Professor Kettleburn. I will definitely consider it. I appreciate the opportunity you are offering me," I said genuinely.

The rest was a blur to me as I was excused from his office and handed a note from both professors to give to McGonagall. I wandered out of his office and into the long, hollow hallways of Hogwarts to Transfiguration.

I scratched the top of my head and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't day dreaming. Could that really have happened? Was I just offered an amazing opportunity to work with animals and creatures firsthand? In Romania? All for the resistance? I was amazed, but also frightened. Why me? Why was I chosen? I mean, sure, my grades are certainly high for Hogwarts' students standards and I do try my best, but I'm sure there are smarter students than I. Like Lily Evans, for example. She gets O's in _everything_ and could hex my arse into oblivion if given the chance. For that reason, I never cross her.

I was walking down an empty hallway when something from outside caught my eye. I looked out the large ornate arch and not twenty feet in front of me, saw a large black canine run across the terrain. Following him, a stag followed suit. I was utterly confused. Why on earth would a stag follow a dog? Certainly, it would be running in the opposite direction?

Suddenly, the stag appeared again, closer this time. It looked straight at me and I froze. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I swallowed hard. It tilted its head ever so slightly at me. And even though I was quite a ways way from the creature, I could swear I saw a pair of familiar clear blue eyes coming from it. Then, it bounded away hastily, not looking back.

I stood there, wondering what in the hell that was about. I tried not to think of it much; animals were just becoming too brave and venturing outside the forest. Maybe I'd talk to Professor Kettleburn about it later.

I shook my head and hurried off to Transfiguration, trying to come down from my odd day.

.o.O.o.

I sat in the common room that night. I was in a puffy chair, sitting facing the window. I looked out into the dark night. Stars were twinkling lightly and the waxing gibbous shone brightly against the Black Lake, giving off an unmistakable reflection. I watched as the still water reflected the moon almost perfectly, until the water was disturbed but the usual happenings of night. I watched the waves ripple.

I was trying to read my copy of _The Lord of the Rings_, but I couldn't keep focus.

"Hey," I heard behind me. I turned around to find Remus standing there. He looked dreadful; his hair was a mess and his skin was sallow. I tilted my head.

"Hey… are you alright?" I asked, motioning him to sit next to me on the overly-large chair. He did so, reluctantly, and sighed.

"I'm alright," He said. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Are you sure? You don't look too hot," I said lightly. He shrugged.

"Rough couple of days, I suppose," He said. I decided not to pursue the matter further for fear of treading on forbidden territory. I tried to change the subject.

"Where've you been? I've been stuck with Davey Gudgeon for my Potions partner," I laughed lightly. I saw a slight smile creep up his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was visiting my grandmother. She's very ill," he said, leaning back into the couch and rested his head on the back. "Dumbledore lets me see her once a month. Knows she doesn't have much time left." I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. He shook his head.

"Don't be," Silence set in and all I could hear was his heavy breathing. I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath.

"Audrey.. about Friday night,"

_Oh no. Not this. No. Please_.

I really didn't want to have this conversation.

He sat up and looked at me for the first time. He looked so weak. His eyes lacked their usual sparkle and hair was messy. I felt the need to touch it… to fix it. I fought the urge.

"It's not that I don't like you. I… I'm not in the place for a relationship right now. I just have other things to focus on. I like you. I really do. And I really want to remain friends, if thats alright with you."

He sounded so sincere. Still, that couldn't help the tinge of pain I felt in my heart as he uttered each word of rejection. I nodded and felt my eyes go slightly wet, but tried my best to avoid it.

He must've taken notice. Remus pulled me into a hug and I lay on his chest. He stroked the back of my hair and I sighed. This felt wrong. Being in his embrace felt wrong.

Feeling for him how I do feels utterly and completely _wrong_.

"Do you regret it?" I asked. He sighed again.

"Yes… and no," He said finally. I felt tears well up in my eyes again and I sat up. He had a sad expression on his face and I immediately felt bad. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know how I feel about you, Remus. It hurts knowing that you don't want it, but I understand. I'd love to still be friends," I said, folding my legs up in a pretzel formation. He nodded.

"I am sorry, Audrey. I never meant to lead you on or hurt you. I want you.. I really do. I just can't right now. There's a lot going on in my life at the moment. I don't want to drag you into it nor do I want to neglect you because of it."

His words seemed to bring me back to reality. Was _I _even ready to pursue a relationship with him? I still have to get to know him more. I have one last year at Hogwarts; this was my year to prove myself academically. Plus, I was just bombarded with a life changing decision that could make or break my future. Not to mention my inherently awkward disposition and complete lack of relationship skills or experience.

"I understand. I suppose I feel the same way. I'm not angry with you, or sad really." I said lightly. Remus smiled and hugged me again. This time, it didn't feel so wrong. I hugged him back and nuzzled my face into his warm torso.

"Oh, and one more thing; before you go down to the Great Hall tomorrow morning, wait for me in the Common Room," He said. I looked at him oddly. "Just trust me."

.o.O.o.

* * *

Aww! Whyyy, Remus? D:

Thanks, loves!

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, been super busy ;)

Guest #1: Aww, me too! We'll see what happens... :3

The all mighty and powerfulM: You are a doll!

Damask Silk: Aww, I know Audrey must've been just as sad as you ;( Thank you! I'm glad I can capture his character; hope I can keep it. :)

Lt-Spork89: Ta-daaa! :)

Guest #2: I would give you the biggest hug if I could! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear it. I'm glad I can convey the characters well. I strive to make it as realistic as possible; knowing that I do means everything.

**_T_**hank you everyone, for reviewing, following, and favoriting.

Without further ado...

* * *

.o.O.o.

Wednesday, September 26th, 7:28 a.m.

The next morning I got up and got ready in my usual routine. I grabbed my bag and headed out the dorm. As I walked down the stairs carefully, I grabbed a tube of chapstick from my bag. I applied it conservatively to my slightly dry lips. I reached the bottom and sighed. I strode over to the couch and sat on the back as I waited for Remus, per his instruction.

Eventually, he came down the stairs along with his companions.

"Oi, it's Knickers!" James greeted me and ruffled my hair. I grunted and tried to fix it as Sirius came up next to me and sighed.

"So… I heard Remus rocked your world the other night, eh?" He said, slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sirius," Remus groaned. I gave him a smile and he returned it. I shook my head.

Suddenly I heard Peter squeak from behind Remus.

"It's almost 7:40," He said, checking his watch. I wondered why time would be an issue for them. They certainly never cared for punctuality.

"Alright, gang. Time to set this year in motion," James said, bounding over to the portrait door and everyone followed suit. Remus grabbed my hand and I followed after them. I walked a little behind Remus as he led me to the Great Hall. All the way walking down there, I wondered what on earth they were planning. I was also thanking Merlin Remus told me to wait; I could not even imagine the horror of what this group of hoodlums were about to unleash.

As we reached the Great Hall James opened the doors. I looked inside. Students were sitting at the tables, slightly hurrying to finish their meal before dismissal to their first class. I saw owls flying around, carrying parcels and letters. There were even a few just floating off on their own.

Peter whipped out his wand, muttering something inaudible.

Suddenly, all of the owls and letters turned into big bursts of feathers. They floated down on the students and they wouldn't come off when they tried to shake them off. In a matter of seconds, they started clucking and bobbing their head back and forth and into their food. The feathers seemed to multiply and cover the students in an opaque layer of feathers! The teachers did the same and pretty soon, the hall was filled with people pecking each other. They hopped on tables and ran around like idiots.

Sirius whispered something under his breath and suddenly, Serverus Snape and his gang of soon-to-be Death Eaters grew the red fleshy thing chickens have on their heads and their arms turned into wings. They grew twice the size of everyone else and started to lay eggs that hatched into birds of various species. It was really rather odd… but amusing.

I started laughing as I saw one unfortunate fellow get… defected on by another. All the boys next to me started cracking up as the scene unfolded before us. I started snorting uncontrollably as it got worse. Pretty soon, we had attracted a crowd and everyone from behind started to laugh as they saw the events unfold in the Great Hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A loud voice screeched from behind us. I turned around and stopped laughing as McGonagall came striding in and gasped at the scene before her.

"POTTER! BLACK! PETTIGREW! LUPIN! TO MY OFFICE! IMMEDIATELY!" She yelled, making my eardrums reverberate. She took notice to me and a look of shock overcame her.

All of the sudden, McGonagall took the form of a chicken. All but her wrinkly head was replaced by the body of a bloody chicken! I couldn't help it; I laughed as the crowd around us barked uncontrollably.

"Ms. Fawcett! _BWOK_! Never in my day _BWOK_ would I have imagined you'd _BWOK_ stoop to something as, as... _deplorable_ as this, _BWOK_!" She clucked. I started to freak out on the inside, but at the moment I really couldn't care less. Seeing my professor cluck and tick killed me.

What happened next was somewhat of a blur. I remember some other teachers come to the aid of McGonagall and those in the Great Hall. The Marauders and I were promptly sent off to McGonagall's office as they started to charm the afflicted to their normal state. From what I heard, it took a long time to clean up all the feathers.

The gang of trouble-makers explained I had nothing to do with the prank and a (relieved) McGonagall dismissed me from her office. I looked at Remus and he gave me a wink, reassuring me no punishment McGongall gave him would bring him down. I left her office and waited outside her door, waiting for them to come out.

While I stood out there, I kept picking plumes off of my robes, giggling and snorting slightly. I got some odd looks from passerby's who hadn't witnessed the incident. But for once in my life, I didn't care. I didn't care that I looked stupid or awkward. It was funny, and I laughed. Simple, right? I have no idea why I cared so much about being unapologetically awkward.

The boys eventually were released and they relished in their freedom.

"Months' detention! AND 100 points from Gryffindor!" Sirius said, draping a huge arm around my shoulders. We started off laughing to our next class, which we all happened to have together.

"That was weak! I was sure Minerva was going to give us _at least_ three months," James said, almost as if it were an injustice that his punishment wasn't nearly as severe as it could have been.

"I suppose she was slightly impressed by our display," Remus said logically. I giggled.

"Yeah; I'm sure she _loved_ to be transfigured into a bloody chicken," Peter said smugly.

"It was bloody BRILLIANT!" I exclaimed. "Did you see the look on McGonagall's face? It looked like a giant troll sat on her wrinkly countenance!" I said without much coherent thought. I heard them scoff and chuckle at my slightly ridiculous comment.

"You like that, Audrey? Wait 'til you see whats' to come!" James said knowingly, giving his friends a look that I would never understand. I rolled my eyes.

"Oooh, I'm so scared. I hope I get warning again next time," I said, lifting Sirius' heavy arm off my shoulder. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Knickers. I'd pay good money to see how you react to what we have planned," Sirius said deviously. I felt my eyes widen in fear and I chuckled nervously.

"Okay, now.. lets not get ahead of ourselves. We all know I don't do well with surprises," I said matter-of-factly. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Suddenly, I felt a hard tap on my bum and I squeaked loudly and whipped around backwards. Sirius and James were laughing hysterically and Peter was silently snickering to himself. Remus just scoffed and shook his head. I felt my face go hot.

"Sirius Black!" I said, hitting him on the arm several times. Having no effect, he just laughed. I 'humphed!' and crossed my arms. Sirius sighed.

"Oh, Knickers… I'm warming up to you. I think we'll have a great time this year. Whatchoo think, Prongs? Think this firecracker is one of us?" I snorted.

No way they wanted me a part of their group.

"I don't know, Padfoot. She's gotta prove herself useful! I mean, sure, she gives Remus a good time—" I whacked James on the back. "—but she has to prove herself worthy otherwise," He finished. Sirius seemed to agree.

"Sounds reasonable. To what do you have to offer our humble group?" Sirius asked me quizzically. I shrugged.

"I can make mac-n-cheese," I said, recalling upon my favorite side-dish. Remus chuckled.

"I know! Hook me up with Ressie Fox! You guys are friends, and she's a hot piece if I've ever seen one," Sirius said. I felt my eyebrows scrunch in frustration.

"Absolutely not! I'm not letting her consort with a man-whore such as yourself," I said firmly. Sirius gasped in mock-hurt.

"I resent that, Knickers!" He said. I waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah," Him and James eventually retreated back to their usual jokings and I felt myself drift toward Remus.

"Think they were serious about letting me into your group? Because if so, I'm beyond flattered," I said sarcastically. Remus chuckled, gently resting an arm on my shoulders. His arm felt much more comfortable than Sirius' burly Quidditch arm.

"I don't know. It's always been us. But I can see it. You're feisty and refreshing. I already consider you one of us," Aww, how sweet.

"That happened incredibly fast," I snorted. He shrugged.

"Some things you just know, you know?" He said smiling. I smiled back and we made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Short! I know; but I think this chapter holds a lot of significance. I wanted to focus on the fact that Audrey has basically been welcomed into this group and I wanted to emphasize the bonds that she's started to form with them. This is probably my favorite scene, albeit I'm not very good with writing pranks... but it's still very important nonetheless!

Thank you so much, darlings. More soon, I promise.

xo


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my friends~

_I'm afraid this chapter is sort of MEH/bad. Not exactly happy with it, but eugh. Haha, but the next one is a lot better, I promise ;) _

Lt-Spork89: Thanks, friend :-)

The all mighty and powerfulM: You're honestly a slice of heaven. Thanks for sticking around ;)

Guest: :o Your kind words make my heart melt. Thank you so much, darling.

Love-Fandom03: Thanks, lovie!

_**e**_ergh...

* * *

Friday, September 23rd, 9:45 p.m.

I exited Professor Slughorn's class exhausted and dreary-eyed. I was going after class to catch up on some material that I had missed and failed to understand at the first go when I broke my wrist. Potions was my least favorite subject, veering on almost detestable.

I also looked quiet disheveled. I had gone in wearing a loose oxford and and old skirt that was possibly a little too short. But I didn't want to mess up any of my newer uniform articles. I brought my book and nothing else.

I reached the stairs to exit the dungeons when I heard some footsteps from behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Audrey Fawcett. Good to see you again, dear," I heard the all too familiar voice of Evan Rosier drawl from behind. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What do you want now, Rosier?" I asked. He approached me slowly.

"Oh, come now. No need to be rude. I just came to say hello, ask about your holiday—"

"Oh, shut it. You have no real interest in me. You just like to harass little mudbloods like me, isn't that right?" I snapped, quite ferociously.

Rosier had been harassing me for years, for no good reason at all. Of course, he loved to annoy and pester muggle-borns, but I was his "special project". He loved to make me feel isolated and afraid. I used to be quite terrified of him, but now it has grown to nothing more than annoyance. Of course, I do fear him more so now in our older years considering he's prime Death Eater material, so I've tried my best to just keep my distance.

"That's not _wholly_ true. There's always been something about you, something that I can't seem to wrap my head around," He said, coming slowly closer.

"And what on earth could that be?" I crossed my arms on my chest and rolled my eyes.

"Your attitude. Or your intuitiveness. Or, your simply stunning physique," he smirked. I suddenly felt defiled.

"Oh, come on. I'm just a lowly mudblood. How could _I_ be so intriguing to you?"

"Well, perhaps I just love to make you feel like the lowly piece of trash that you are. In any case, you look quite lascivious in that little skirt of yours," He said, coming so close to me, I could feel his hot breath on my face. I instinctively backed away from him, only causing me to collide with the wall behind me.

"Can't you just leave me _alone_…" I whined. He chuckled. He grabbed some of my hair and sniffed it.

"Admit it. You love the attention I give you. I bet it makes you feel like you're worth something," He grabbed my arm when I tried to get away from him.

"Why would I love attention from a slimy git like you?" I snarled. He simply laughed.

"Oh, I do love your pluck bravery. But it'll only get you in trouble, dear," He still held my arm in his firm grasp.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard a familiar voice ring from down the hall. Sirius came bounding up and Rosier turned his attention to him.

"Hello, Black," He said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You alright, Audrey?" he asked me. I shook my head slightly.

_Please just get him away from me._

"Let her go, Rosier," Sirius ordered.

"And why should I?" He fought.

"Because I'll hex your smelly arse into oblivion if you don't let her go in the next ten seconds," Sirius pulled out his wand slightly. Rosier looked at him for a short time then back at me. He released his grasp and smirked at me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you around, love," He said in a low voice that made me shudder. He sauntered off. I rubbed my arm where he held it, feeling slightly sore. Sirius approached me.

"What happened?" He asked, with a concerned voice. I shrugged.

"Nothing…"

"Come on, Audrey. Evan Rosier doesn't harass anybody for nothing," He placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"It's really nothing. He's always buggered me for years, I've just always tried to ignore it."

"Well, the next time he does, I'll be sure to take care of him for you," Sirius smiled and I laughed slightly.

"That's awfully kind of you, Sirius. Thought you were too hard to be sweet," He shrugged.

"I'm not a complete git. I don't like seeing people get harassed by prats like Rosier. 'Specially my friends," He slugged his arm over my shoulder. I smiled.

"Am I a friend?" I asked.

"Of course. I've grown awfully fond of you, Knickers," He said and I smiled at him.

Sirius and I walked down the hall and back to the common room together.

* * *

Ah, yes. The antagonist has been introduced. And another short chapter (the true villain ;_;). My sincere apologies.

xx


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again! Apologies for the lateness ~_

Lt-Spork89: :D

Fire and Ash: Thank you so much! I'm glad; thats what I was going for :3

lovexconspiracy: Thank you! That means a lot to hear :)

Hithaerel: Mm, thanks doll!

ShannonsMoustache: omg, thank you! :')

Sophia: ;)

**L**ong chapter for youuu!

* * *

Saturday, October 17th 9:33 p.m.

The weeks went by and before I knew it, I was so integrated into the Marauders' group. Of course, they have their own shenanigans I would never be apart of because it is their own exclusive activity. But I do find that I spend most of my time with them. I would've never thought this would happen. I wake up every morning asking myself why but I can never find an answer. It just sort of.. happened. I suppose the stars must've aligned and the gods decided to shine a light upon me or something. But I do enjoy my time with them. It's also allowed me to further investigate the dynamics of their group and individually.

James is… a jerk. But he has a good heart. He means well; he really does. But his ego gets the better of him most of the time and it ends up making him look like a total tosspot, rightfully so, of course. But he's really a fun guy who has a wall up. As he endlessly chases Lily Evans and with each passing rejection, I can sense his wall become higher and wider. Albeit her constant rejection is sad, he also needs to realize that simple douchebaggery won't win her heart like all of the easy bimbos he drowns his sorrows in.

Sirius is a total prat. But one you can't help but love. Kind of like that cat that pees on your couch all the time but you simply can't just get rid of it because its so sweet and cute and cuddly. He's also fiercely protective, it reminds me of Ressie. It is slightly surprising, but when it comes to Sirius Black, there is certainly more than what meets the eye. He hasn't opened up to me, but he doesn't have to. I know that his story is a sad one. It's a weird connection we seem to have with each other. We both know that our pasts have sucked, but we don't need to talk about it. We just find solace in in each other's presence. He's really like an older brother to me.

Peter is shrewish, but he's also quite resourceful and witty. He's usually quiet but when he's with his mates, he's quite likable. I suppose he only gets awkward when I'm around, which is understandable. As well, I also feel a little bad for my rash judgment of him. He's also quite sweet and has the charm of a Hufflepuff. He is very intellectual, but I think he doesn't show it because James would most likely bugger him about it. He's very loyal to his friends but I also sense a vulnerability in him… a wavering strength.

And Remus, well…. we know about Remus.

They've also helped me open up significantly. They're a great group of friends and I'm quite grateful they've taken me in. They're like an unconventional family. They take care of each other and never let anyone break that paradigm. Of course, I was not a _true_ Marauder; that was their dynamic. I was just sort of an extra. But they've never left me out and I know they'll be there the next time a bloody Slytherin prat decides to hassle me.

We were sitting in the common room. James and Remus were focused on a riveting game of Wizards' Chess, Peter was reading the Daily Prophet, and Sirius and I were immersed in a game of Exploding Snap on the couch. I was winning, of course.

Sirius was getting frustrated as I kept picking the cards faster than him. I chuckled at his agitation. Suddenly, in an attempt to defeat me, Sirius picked a card. But it was the wrong card, and it exploded. The explosion sent a large puff of hot soot into my face.

"Vaffanculo! Pezzo di merda," I shouted disdainfully, rubbing the soot out of my eyes. As I opened them painfully, I saw the look on the boys' faces. They looked quite confused.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What in the bloody hell did you just say?" Sirius asked with a thoroughly confused expression on his face. I giggled.

"Errr… I'd rather not say," I said, realizing the meaning behind those words.

"What language was that?" Sirius asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Italian. My mother is Calabrese and that's where I get my… expletives from," I shortly explained, not wanting to discuss my mother. Sirius nodded.

"Well, gang. I am officially bored out of my wits—" Sirius started.

"Or lack thereof," I mumbled. Sirius heard and threw a pillow at me.

"I say, we sneak off to Hogsmead and raid Honeydukes till we puke our brains out. No- let's go to dear old Rosie's pub and get sloshed!" He finished his thought. James chuckled.

"I'm down. I was beating Moony's arse anyways," He said, throwing a king at Remus. It fought back immediately, and threw it's sword at James' face. I giggled.

"But it's already 9:30!" I said. Sirius looked at me.

"So?" I stuttered.

"I-I don't know it j-just looks….cold outside," I came up with a lame excuse. In all honesty, I was a little uncomfortable with breaking school rules.

"Then go get your bloody coat!" He said tackling me on the couch. He poked me in the sides and I snorted uncontrollably.

"Sirius nooooo!" I said, thrashing beneath him. He wouldn't relinquish so I used all my strength to throw him off of me and onto the ground. I lept off of the couch and ran upstairs to fetch my coat and sneakers. I opened the door to find Ressie and Lily sitting on Lily's bed talking and reading Witch Weekly. They stopped when I came in.

"Hey you. What're you up to?" Ressie asked, sitting up from Lily's bed. Lily didn't look at me. I'm assuming she still thinks I shagged James. I just ignored her petty attitude.

"I'm going with James and Sirius and Remus and Peter to Hogsmead," I said silently, putting on my Converse and lacing them quickly. Ressie chortled.

"Don't bullshite me, Fawcett!" I looked at her and shrugged. I finished lacing my sneakers and got up, slipping on my coat. Ressie stopped giggling.

"You can't be serious?" She asked.

"I am!" I said, grabbing my wand and slipping it in my coat. "I'll see you later!" I said, escaping as quickly as I could. I bounded down the steps, more excited than I thought I'd be, and was greeted by a group of young men who were ready to go.

We all exited the common room swiftly and quietly. We had to move fast and light to avoid attention from the sleeping portraits or Peeves. The guys were headed somewhere unbeknownst to me and I just followed without question. I learned quickly that's how I should respond when unsure about what/where I was doing/going with the Marauders. It was an unspoken agreement of sorts; I stayed quiet and was never disappointed.

We eventually came up to the stairs leading to Divination and I was slightly confused. I followed them as we approached the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsmoor (or also widely known as the One-Eyed Witch statue). James whispered '_Dissendium_' and to my surprise, the hump on the witches' back opened up slowly, creating a small slide into an unknown passage. I was astounded.

"How did you guys find this?" I asked in a low whisper.

"That, my dear Knickers, I will take to the grave," James said as he climbed into the statue's hump and disappeared. I shook my head; _cheeky blighter_.

After James, Sirius followed suit and so did Peter. Remus looked at me.

"Need assistance?" He asked. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I think I can handle it," I said. He raised and eyebrow and I walked over to the statue. I grabbed the arm and hoisted myself up on the base of the statue, taking a deep breath. I tried to climb up the back but it was proven too difficult and my grip on the statue loosened, causing me to fall on my arse. I heard stifled giggles from Sirius and James and I felt my face go hot. _Prats_.

"Sure you don't need help?" Remus said, offering his hand. I took it grudgingly and got up. I placed my hand where it was before and suddenly, Remus gave me a boost up the statue by my arse. I yelped in shock as he hoisted me up and into the hole. Luckily, I fell on top of Sirius, who broke my fall. He fell to the ground with a loud thud as James and Peter chuckled to themselves.

"Oh, Audrey," He said, groaning. I just laughed.

"Sorry Sirius!" I said in between giggles as I helped him up. He placed his hands on his back and cracked it in several places, causing me to flinch. Remus came in with ease and pulled out his wand. James and Sirius followed suit and they all cast Lumos in unison, lighting up the dark passageway. It was long and damp, and smelled of mold. I shuddered as Remus rubbed my back and we started off.

"Mind you, this'll take probably an hour," James said. I groaned. They were well aware of my stubborn impatience.

"Oh shite," I said, huffing. Remus smiled and I didn't say much else. James told me that the passage is monitored by Peeves and if too much noise was made, he would surely come and send our asses to McGonagall. I didn't want to take the risk so I stayed quiet like they did.

After a while, I got extremely bored and tried various ways to occupy myself. I practiced casting charms in my head, I hummed to myself, I even started reciting books I'd memorized to keep myself busy. None of it worked. It was awful. James told me to quit fussing.

We walked for what seemed like an eternity until we came to, literally, the light at the end of the tunnel. I chuckled to myself at the irony. Above us, was a medium sized grate that emitted a light from above.

"Audrey — get on my shoulders and see if anyone's up there, alright?" James whispered. I sighed and agreed. James bent down low and I straddled the back of his neck. It was a little awkward having my lady parts so close to his face, but I tried not to think about it. James slowly ascended and I used my arms to hold onto him as he got up. With a few grunts, I was able to reach the top of the grate.

"Damn, Audrey — you gotta hit the gym!" James said chuckling.

"Oh, bugger off," I said simply, not in the mood for his snide comments. I slowly lifted the heavy metal grate and peeked around. I was just tall enough on James' shoulders so that my head can poke out almost entirely. I looked around and observed my surroundings. I noticed we were in a cellar of sorts, with boxes and crates filled with candy packaging. I got excited. Upon seeing nobody around, I lifted the grate completely and hoisted myself up. James pushed my bum quite hard, giving it a squeeze. What is it with these pricks and my arse?

I landed on the floor and turned around to help hoist the next person up. I grabbed James' hand and lifted him up as Sirius pushed him. I pulled him all the way up and as he reached the top, he grabbed Sirius' hand and so on until every person was in the cellar (relatively) unscathed.

As I was finally able to fully take in my surroundings, I let the warm air of chocolate and sugar invade my nostrils. I let my eyes wander to a vat of chocolate and I walked over to it as the boys were dusting themselves off. I watched as it swirled slowly on its own. Different hues of brown were mixing together and I felt my mouth water.

"Audrey!" I heard Remus yell in a whisper. I whipped my head around and saw that the guys were heading out the back door, and Remus was waiting for me. I quickly ran to him and out the door.

I was hit with a gust of cold wind and I felt my nose chill. We all walked down the road.

"I say we go to the Three Broomsticks and get utterly wasted, yeah?" Sirius said. Everyone sort of mumbled in agreement. Not me, though. I don't drink.

We walked briskly to the inn and upon entering we were greeted by a warm atmosphere and a loud bustling bar. It was filled with men and women laughing and seeming to have a great time. The guys all wandered to a booth in the back and I followed suit. As we all piled in, I huddled in between Sirius and Remus for warmth; I was still quite cold. Pretty soon after we settled in, Madame Rosmerta came up and sighed. She was holding and empty tray and an old rag on her shoulder.

"Not you bloody prats again," she said rolling her eyes. James chuckled and Peter scratched his head.

"Oh _yes_, Rosie. We'll have the usual," Sirius winked at her, and she sighed.

"And you miss?" She asked, turning to me.

"I'll have a gillywa—"

"She'll have a red currant rum," Sirius finished my sentence, cutting me off. I looked at him and nudged him in the side. Rosmerta grabbed her rag and nodded, walking off.

"Sirius! I don't drink!" I said, quite annoyed. He shrugged.

"Come one sweets, one little drink won't kill you!" He said, leaning into his seat and sighing.

"Prat," I said under my breath. Sirius kissed the top of my head.

"You'll get used to it. So my dear, what exactly did you say earlier in the common room?" he asked. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"Come on, tell us! It sounded extremely vulgar," James said, leaning in. I felt Remus grab my hand from under that table and I squeezed it.

I was saved when Rosmerta came and brought our… beverages. She placed four shots of what appeared to be Firewhiskey, and five Butterbeers on the table. She then placed the red currant rum in front of me. It was in a clear glass. The liquid was redish-orange and had little red currants on the bottom. She pushed the glass towards me and walked off. I looked in the glass and sighed.

The boys all took their shots and gulped it down all at once. They all gave a distorted expression on their face as they winced from the shot. They all looked funny and I giggled. Remus sighed and sipped his butterbeer.

"Come on, Audrey! Bottoms up!" Sirius said. I cringed.

"Do I have to?" I asked, grabbing the cup. Sirius nodded vehemently. Remus rolled his eyes and James just chuckled slightly, and started to enjoy his butterbeer.

I brought the cup to my lips hesitantly, and took a sip. It had an odd flavor. It was tart and sweet but had a bitter aftertaste. It also warmed my throat going down. I'm assuming it was the rum. It was oddly refreshing, and I took another sip. Sirius barked.

"Knew you'd like it!" He said proudly. I just ignored him and took yet another sip, damning myself internally with each passing moment of pleasure that glided along my tastebuds.

**_Remus_**

An hour and about 10 more shots later, we were still in the Three Broomsticks and Audrey was on her fourth red currant rum. I could see the effect the alcohol had on her. She was sitting next to me, leaning her back into me and giggling every few minutes.

"Ok, say… stinky butt fucker!" James said, in a stupid laugh. Sirius started to chortle at his expletives.

"Hehehe… Puzzolente culo stronzo," Audrey said with a stupid smile on her face, giggling slightly. I shook my head and put my arm around her. She took it and hugged it.

"Ok.. now say… Peter has a micropenis!" Sirius said, making James burst out in laughter. Peter looked around at him and glared. He was quite knackered so he didn't really react much. Peter is strange when he gets drunk. He'll just sit there solemnly and burps ever so often. It's a little odd.

"Peter ha un micropene…" Audrey said absentmindedly. James and Sirius were laughing and barking to each other and Audrey turned to me.

"Remus…" She said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked. She opened her eyes wide and looked up at the ceiling.

"Am I melting…?" She asked. I just laughed and shook my head.

"No, darling. You aren't melting," I said. She sighed.

"Oh thank Merlin," She said with an large exhale of breath. I shook my head. "Remus, my dear, your voice is so enthralling. Might I be graced with another moment of hearing your gracious baritone!" She said, making absolutely no sense. I just laughed it off.

I checked the time. It was approximately 10:45 and I figured we should probably start heading back. Sirius was poking Audrey in the breast, who was beating him in return. They giggled and snorted as they fought. I looked at James who was trying to give Peter a wet-willy. I threw a straw at his face and he looked at me.

"I think we should get her back to the common room," I said, as Audrey started to play with my hair, twirling it and twisting it. It was quite amusing to see how amused _she_ was. James made a big nod and Sirius rebuffed the idea.

"Moony, nooooo! We were just getting started!" He said, taking a large swig of whatever was left of his butterbeer. Peter stood up suddenly and gave us a somber expression.

"I have to take the biggest piss…" He said, wandering off to the loo. Audrey giggled and chortled to herself. I threw a couple of sickles on the table and started to get up. Audrey was still leaning on me and didn't take notice to my sudden movements. She fell backwards on the booth and looked at me sadly.

"Why'd you leave me, Remus?" She said, sniffling. I shook my head and helped her up and out of the booth. She stumbled on her feet a bit until she caught her ground. I helped her put her coat back on and she hiccuped.

"Remus.. can we HIC go get some HIC pizza?" She asked randomly. James dragged Sirius out of the booth, both of them completely smashed.

"No, dear, we can't get pizza," I said. She huffed and mumbled something under her breath. We stood there waiting for Peter and after what seemed like forever he emerged from the loo, with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Audrey giggled, her hiccups starting to fade.

"Oi, Peter, did you step in your own poo, HIC?" She said laughing, swaying back and forth. Peter didn't take notice to her and started to walk/stumble out the door. We all followed suit. I was holding one of Audrey's arms and James and Sirius were holding each others shoulders singing show tunes.

We walked out of the Three Broomsticks and into the cold night. The wind blew by and gave me a shudder as the cold air whipped against my face.

Suddenly, Audrey took off in a wobbly run and I followed her with my eyes. She leapt into a large pile of brown leaves and made a "splash", causing leaves to fly around.

"Yeeaaaaaah, dog pile on Knickers!" Sirius yelled, and started to hobble over to the pile, but he couldn't make it and fell flat on his face on the ground. It didn't stop him though, and he got right up and dove onto Audrey.

"Oof, Sirius! You weigh as much as a pregnant Hippogriff!" She yelled. Suddenly, James jumped on top of Sirius, causing Audrey much distress.

Peter just sort of wandered off. Strange one, that lad.

I grabbed James by his jacket and hoisted him off of Sirius and Sirius off of Audrey, who may I mention, looked absolutely squashed underneath the burly males. She gave me a glance and smiled. I smiled back and grabbed her arm, hoisting her up.

After a lot of shenanigans, a few silencing charms, and a lot of persuasion, I was able to get my lot of drunkards back to Honeydukes, down the passageway, and back to Hogwarts in (relatively) one piece. After much trouble getting them back to the common room, all the dudes stumbled off into the dorm (presumably just to get even more drunk), I was left with a sloshed Audrey in the Common Room. Luckily enough, she was starting to come to her senses…

She fell onto the couch and curled up into it. I sat next her her and rubbed her back.

"You alright there?" I asked. She groaned and wiggled herself into me, closing her eyes. She rested an arm on my chest and lightly grabbed at my shirt. I shook her lightly.

"Come on babes, you don't wanna fall asleep down here," I said. She didn't even move. I shook her arm and she stirred slightly, but not enough. I sighed and adjusted myself and I picked her up bridal style. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the girls' dorm, hoping no one would freak out that I came up there.

I reached her dorm and opened the door slowly. I peeked inside and it seemed as if everyone was asleep. I walked over to the only empty bed and lightly set her down on it. She squirmed slightly. I took off her shoes and helped her wiggle out of her coat. I draped her blanket over her and she clutched it to her chest.

I was about to turn away when I saw a picture on her nightstand. I picked it up. It wasn't in a frame, and it was worn and slightly tattered. It was of a little girl and a man in his late 20's. She was sitting on his shoulders and had a wide, slightly toothless smile on her small face. I smiled, figuring it was Audrey; the freckles were a dead giveaway. I carefully placed it back to its proper place.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine and I saw Audrey holding my hand.

"Don't go…" She said, holding onto my hand. I could feel her shudder slightly. I froze. I didn't want to leave her. But I knew it was so wrong in every way to stay. But she also looked so helpless. But I can't just stay with her! Why was I even thinking about it?

I tried to release my and from hers but she squeezed and opened her eyes. She looked so… sad, empty. It was a weird feeling. I decided it was a weakness.

I sat next to her on her bed, hoping that would suffice. She only pulled me in further. Next thing I knew I was laying next to her. She had an arm draped comfortably on my chest.

"Thank you…" She mumbled. I looked at her. I was awestruck at the female laying next to me.

She was so simple. Her beauty wasn't magnificent, or gorgeous. It wasn't anything special, really. But she was just beautiful. I couldn't exactly explain it. It was a kind of unconventional beauty that seemed to captivate me whenever she was around.

"A-are you sure you want me to stay?" I asked shakily. She nodded and sighed. Luckily, three of the four curtains on her four-poster were shut, so I just closed the last one on my right. I laid my head back on her pillow as I felt her warmth engulf me. I could feel her slow breath against me. Her pillow smelled an awful lot like her; lavender and gardenia and honey. Her scent often set my senses in a whirlwind of intrigue and longing.

I'd be lying if I said this girl didn't affect me. I can't exactly describe it. I've known plenty of girls, only a handful of them I've even considered dating. None of them had this on me. Audrey had a way of swaying me and my judgement. I am being absolutely selfish, I must say. I cannot let her get this close to me. I simply can't and I know I can't. But she has a hold over me. Even in such a short time of knowing her, it seems as if I've known her forever.

I want her. I want to call her _mine_ and hold her and make her laugh that quirky snort-giggle of hers and talk with her about meaningless twaddle just to listen to her voice.

But I know I can't. I can't hold her. I shouldn't be the one listening to her and I certainly cannot call her mine. If she knew about me, there's no way she'd want this.

Whenever I'm around her, I'm able to forget everything for a moment. I'm able to just let go of this curse and embrace this wonderful girl. I'm able to turn away from the horror of my life and simply be. She can't know about my affliction. If she knew, then I couldn't have her…

I know its a folly. But I can't possibly say no to her.

* * *

Finally! A long chapter! You guys deserved one ;)

Lemme know what you think! I thought it was quite hilarious...

Oodles of hugs for all of you.

xo


	11. Chapter 11

WHOOAAAA, where have I been? Uh, starting college, thats where! So sorry ya'll, I've kept you waiting long enough. SOOO, I present to you a **3,978** word chapter! :o

Lt-Spork89: ;)

Figments of Delusion: Omg! Me too, she's such a lightweight ;)

Guest: Thaaaat rule doesn't exist in my universe... perhaps not just yet. :p

Of Lies and Mischief: Hey! You're great ;)

Carrield1991: Here ya go, darling!

27: Haha! I'm glad she's so relatable. And thank you! Hope you stick around for the rest :)

**_A_**_s_ always, thank you all for the feedback; especially when I'm sort of a flake when it comes to updates! Sometimes those notification emails from this site reminds me to upload :')

* * *

Sunday, October 18th, 7:41 a.m.

_Audrey_

I woke up with little to no memory of the previous nights' events. All I knew is my head hurt and my eyes were swollen and I felt achy all over. I stumbled out of bed, noting the time and that everyone else was still sleeping. I envied them. I sat on my bed and took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't set myself up for a panic attack by sitting up to quickly.

I felt something crinkly in my hair and I felt what apparently was a clod of leaves and dirt in my hair. _What the bloody hell?_

I also noticed a small note on my nightstand. I lifted a slightly shaky hand and opened it.

_Audrey—_

_Not sure if you can remember what happened last night. Come see me when you wake up. _

_Remus._

I quickly read Remus' message and opened a drawer and shoved it in. Ressie would definitely read it if left out in the open, and that would be the death of me.

I rubbed my face roughly, and got up and strode to the bathroom. It was hard to see and I felt wobbly. I made it to the loo in one piece and opened a cabinet next to the mirror. I hastily looked for some of Ressie's "headache" tonic; she uses it when she gets knackered. I figured it could help ease my aching cranium. The effects took after a minute and I felt a calming sensation well over me, easing my headache until it faded away.

I closed the door and turned on the shower. I just wanted to wash my hair because I smelt like dirty socks. I hopped in a cold shower and was a little shocked as the chilly water pounded against my body. I quickly washed my hair with a little shampoo and rinsed. I hopped out and dried myself off fairly quickly. I left my hair in a turban as I opened my door quietly. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a new pair of underwear and some sweatpants. They hugged my legs a little too tightly, but it didn't bother me too much. I changed and used the drying charm to dry my overly-long hair.

I noticed I pulled out a lacy black thong. I shuddered. My Aunt Suzette must've shoved it in when I wasn't looking; She'd often say that by the ripe age of seventeen, I should be getting laid like clockwork, and by giving me sleazy undergarments, it'd give me more incentive to go around and sleep with my peers with wild abandon. She's a piece of work, thats for sure.

I think she's also pitching for the same team, if you catch my drift.

I pulled on my baseball-tee, grabbed a book, and walked out of my dorm, and headed down to the common room. The room had a warm glow about it; the fireplace had no flames but still gave off heat. I felt it as I entered and as I left for the boys' dorm. I was slightly nervous; I didn't want to walk in on anyone naked. (I accidentally walked in on Peter once. It was awful.) I walked up to the Marauder's door and knocked silently. I heard some footsteps and the door came swinging open to the figure of Remus standing before me.

He was wearing a loose t-shirt and khaki shorts. He smiled once he saw me.

"Morning sunshine. How're you feeling?" He asked, leaning on the door's frame. I groaned.

"Like I was hit by a train and stomped on by a troll," Remus chuckled. "What happened last night? All I remember is sneaking out and I woke up this morning with leaves in my hair…" I mumbled. Remus chuckled and I gave him a quizzical look.

"Come on; I'll tell you. Let's get to the lake," He said, I nodded. He was about to walk out when he turned around and disappeared back in his dorm. I waited and he brought out a black zip-up jacket and handed it to me.

"It's cold out," He said. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm alright," I said.

"Audrey, just take it," He said smiling. Partly at my stubbornness, I assumed. I shook my head.

"No, Remus! I'll be okay," I laughed. He sighed.

"I didn't want to do this…" He said. I gave him a quizzical look.

Suddenly, his hands flew to my sides and he started tickling me. I started laughing and snorting uncontrollably as he proceeded without mercy. He poked and prodded and ran his fingers up and down my sides, making my stomach ache with each pained laugh.

"Remus! Pleeeeasse!" I said, with tears forming at the edges of my eyes. He didn't stop. "Okay, okay!" I surrender!" I said. He stopped and puffed up his chest proudly as my breathing slowed. I smiled and hit him on the chest. He handed me the jacket and I put it on. It was too big for me; the sleeves were way too long on my arms and the jacket itself was so long, it went down to mid-thigh. Granted, I'm probably only about 5'2… but that's beside the point.

"You're a prat," I said, as I started to walk out. He chortled.

"For offering you a jacket! I highly doubt that qualifies as prat-like behavior. If anything, I'm your humble servant," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"T'was a low blow, Remus, to subdue me by tickling me!" I said. He shrugged.

"I play to my strengths. One of them happens to be knowing _your_ weaknesses," he said smugly. I laughed as we walked on out of the common room, and out of the castle to the cold early-morning air of Hogwarts.

We walked on as students were lingering to breakfast. On a Sunday, it was a miracle to see anybody up, so I was surprised. Remus and I continued on as daily life at Hogwarts started taking place.

We eventually reached the lake and sat under a tree on a low cliff. Remus and I always come here because it's a beautiful angle to see the grounds of Hogwarts and it's usually left alone. Plus, the rest of the gang has no clue, so to prevent further nagging, this place is perfectly suited for us to come and chat and whatnot.

We sat down at our usual places under it's shady branches and I sighed, opening the book I brought. Remus sat right up against the tree and I sat about a foot in front of him. I could hear him relax up against the tree.

"Whatchoo reading?" He asked.

"Muggle poetry…" I answered absentmindedly.

"Who?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just a compilation of me and my dad's favorites. Dickinson, Plath, mostly Edgar Allan Poe, you know…" I trailed off, looking back at him briefly.

"Read me one," He said. I sighed.

"Thy soul shall find itself alone

'Mid dark thoughts of the gray tombstone—

Not one, of all the crowd, to pry

Into thine hour of secrecy…"

"Keep going…" Remus said, scooting closer to me. I could feel him next to me and I shuddered.

"Be silent in that solitude,

Which is not loneliness—for then

The spirits of the dead who stood

In life before thee are again

In death around thee—and their will

Shall overshadow thee: be still."

I stopped there. I looked at Remus and he had his arms on his legs and he was looking at me. He gave me a small smile.

"How about something a little less morbid?" He asked. I chortled.

"It'll be hard to find. I'm a little depressing," I said. Remus took the book out of my hands and searched through. He flipped page after page until he came to one and smiled, slightly deviously. He handed it back to me and waited. I felt my face go hot as I looked at the one he chose.

"Go on," He said, evilly. I sighed.

"There's a flutter of grey through the trees:

Ah, the exquisite curves of her dress as she passes

Fleet with her feet on the path where the grass is!

I see not her face, I but see

The swift re-appearance, the flitting persistence—

There!—of that flutter of grey in the distance.

It has flickered and fluttered away:

What a teasing regret she has left in my day-dream,

And what dreams of delight are the dreams that one may

dream!

It was only a flutter of grey;

But the vaguest of raiment's impossible chances

Has set my heart beating the way of old dances."

I finished and looked at Remus. He was staring at the lake, seemingly deep in thought. His hair was blowing slightly at the cool Autumn wind and his eyes were looking intently ahead of him. His pale blue eyes seemed so radiant. He suddenly turned to me. I felt my face go hot and I looked down. I heard him chuckle.

"So.. what happened last night?" I asked him, closing my book and putting it off to the side.

"Well, after about four red currant rums, you became pretty sloshed," I felt my face grow hotter. "You and all the guys became pretty knackered around 11 so I decided it was time to leave. You asked if you were melting, wanted me to buy you a pizza, and then you decided, in your infinite, inebriated wisdom, to jump into a pile of leaves. James and Sirius followed you and I had to rescue you from their heavy physiques."

Oh, Merlin. _Whyyyyyy_.

"Oh bugger…" I said, putting my face in my hands. Memories started to come back piece by piece. I remember the red currant rums, the leaves, my strange craving for pizza, and…

_Oh, Merlin…_

"W-was that all?" I asked hesitantly. Remus' face turned a light shade of pink and he looked away.

"Well.. you wanted me to sleep with you last night," I felt my eyes go wide. He looked at me and quickly shrunk back. "N-not like that! You.. you just asked me to stay with you when I took you up to your room. I stayed until you fell asleep…" he said. I gave him a pained expression.

"I'm sorry," I said, hiding my face in my hands. "I'm such a moron. I'm usually not like that…"

"Oh, don't be sorry," Remus said, relaxing and lifting my head out of my hands and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It's alright.. It's what friends do, is it not?" I sighed.

"I guess I am somewhat of a lightweight, yeah?" I asked miserably. Remus chuckled in agreement.

"Why didn't you drink?" I asked, looking at him.

"Because I cannot leave a group such as ours to their own devices. My conscious would never allow it," He said. I smiled and he smiled back at me. I felt my heart skip a beat and I relished in the familiar feeling of serendipity.

My feelings for Remus haven't dwindled. If anything, they've grown stronger. I cannot explain still how I feel about him. It's a mix of infatuation and longing and passion… Since the kiss I feel as if I'm missing out on what could be something great but I know I cannot have it. I still feel fire at his touch. I still crave to have him hold me again, like he did before. It's a little embarrassing. But, even more than that, it's intriguing. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this.

He's my friend, probably my best friend. And it's selfish of me to ask anything more of him when he's said he wanted nothing more. I need him in any way he'll allow me to have him.

"You know, I really appreciate you and the guys accepting me into your group. It's a little odd and was completely out of my realm of possibility, but it happened.. and I'm glad it did," I told him.

_I'm glad I can be closer to you._

"Oh, don't mention it. You're a wonder to have. It's nice to connect with someone that I can relate to with school and the like as well," He said. I smiled.

"I've also been meaning to ask; that picture on your nightstand. Is that you and your dad?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that was when I was five or six. We just moved into our new place and I remember that for some reason, I wanted to hop onto the roof and prove to my parents that I could fly, that somehow I was magic and that nothing could get in my way. Dad lifted me up on the roof, because he's freakishly tall, and I actually jumped. He caught me, of course, but it was a strange day…" I smiled at the memory.

"Your dad is a muggle, yeah?" He asked, verifying.

"Yeah. He's a professor in London."

"Audrey, I hope you don't mind me asking…" He said cautiously. I looked at him quizzically, willing him to continue. "You talk about your dad quite a bit. Why don't you ever talk about your mum?" He asked slowly. I felt my heart sink.

I never talk about my mother. Ever.

I didn't know how to respond at first. I felt myself stiffen and my smile fade.

"If you don't want to answer, you don't have to…" He said, rubbing my shoulder. I sighed.

"Well.. err, to make a long story short, she walked out on me after I got my letter from Hogwarts. My parents are both muggles. They had no idea about me until I got it. I mean, a lot of weird stuff happened around me but for the most part they never thought much about it. Things would fall out of nowhere when I was angry or glasses would break. Figured it was just my inherent clumsiness. When she found out, she uhh… she freaked. Told me I was a freak and an abomination and left my father and I shortly thereafter. He was heartbroken but he never abandoned me like she had. Last I heard of her she had a whole new _normal_ family," I said, not looking at him in the eye.

I kept my eyes fixated at the twig I was currently playing with, trying to ignore the tears stinging behind my eyes, trying to act like it was okay. Remus squeezed my shoulder and I looked at him.

He had a look of sadness and empathy for me. He leaned in and pulled me into a warm hug. I hugged back greedily and let a few annoying tears escape and they fell onto his shirt and seeped into the fabric. He started to rub my back slowly and I sighed.

I never let anyone know about my mother. I either lied or avoided the issue altogether.

"No one knows," I said, pulling away to wipe my face. Remus just kept a hand at my back. He nodded.

"Sorry for the waterworks," He shook his head.

"Don't be. Everyone's got a story to tell, whether it be good or bad," He reassured me.

"What's yours?" I asked curiously. He smiled slightly and looked away.

"Oi, I found 'em!" I heard someone say from behind. I turned around and saw Sirius and Ressie jogging up to us. I groaned and I saw Remus make a sort-of scowl. They came up and sat down.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said, huffing and puffing.

"You two shagging? Because we could always come back later when you've finished. My guess is that Remus finishes too quickly for anything substantial," Sirius said smugly. I scoffed and threw a handful of dirt at him.

"Sirius, you're such a prat," I said. Ressie sighed.

"Anyways, did you hear? McGonagall's okay-ed my petition for a Halloween party! It's going to be great!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her joy.

"Of course, she's put harsh regulations on it. No drinking, and only 7th years are allowed, but we are allowed to have it up until one a.m.! She's also put all the decorations and planning on me…" She gave me a look. A look I knew all too well.

"No," I said with finality.

"Audrey! Come on, please!" She begged.

"Why can't you get one of your other friends to help you? Like Camila Denshaw or Kathleen Ackerly… Someone who actually gives a damn?" I said.

"Because! They're just bimbos and they'd have nothing actual intellect to offer! You can help me plan and organize! I'll have Sirius and the guys do all the work! Please Audrey," She gave me the puppy dog lips and Sirius chuckled. Remus rolled his eyes and chortled. I sighed.

"Fine," I said. She yelped and jumped on me, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Ooh, are you two getting it on? Because if so, Sirius likey," Sirius said. Ressie giggled and sat on me.

"And I digress; Sirius Black, you are a prat," I said, shoving her off of me. She giggled some more and crawled onto Sirius.

"Oi, I don't think it's nice to call your best friend's boyfriend a prat," He replied. I crinkled my nose.

"Since when are you two dating?" I asked. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we snogged and then some… next thing you know he's the only one I'd like for to stick around!" She said, wrapping her arm around his neck. Sirius kissed her ear. I sighed.

"Whatever, as long as you don't make me go to this dance, I'll help you all you want," I said.

"WHAT? OH NO, YOU MUST GO!" She yelled. I cringed at her loud voice and Remus rubbed my arm. He was being oddly silent.

"Yeah, Audrey. It's a dance that you're to plan! It'd be a shame not to relish in your own handiwork," Remus said. I shrugged.

"I've never been fond of dances. And no one will want to go with me. I'll help you plan it, Ress, just please don't make me go," I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have much trouble finding a date, my dear Knickers," Sirius said, knowingly. I felt my face go hot and I didn't look at the boy sitting behind me. Ressie giggled and Sirius chuckled deeply.

"Yeah… You know, like Jeremy Wadcock,." Ressie said. Sirius barked out laughing.

"Jack-off Wadcock?! NO way!" he said laughing. I started to get annoyed.

"Jeremy Wadcock? 7th year chaser from Ravenclaw?" Remus asked, with a slight hint of disbelief. I could feel him stiffen up behind me.

"Oh yeah," She said laughing. "He's always staring at you from afar. Plus he's my potions partner and he's asked about you before."

"Oh, shut up Ressie. Very funny," I said as Sirius' laugher started to die down.

"I'm serious! I could tell him to ask you if you'd like! He's quite a catch, Audrey," She said excitedly. I shook my head.

"No, Ressie. I have no interest in going to the dance, let alone a dance with someone with the last name of… Wadcock," I said, the last name rolling off my tongue uncomfortably. I felt Remus settle down behind me and I smiled slightly. She shrugged.

"Your loss!"

"How're James and Peter holding up?" Remus asked. I smiled at him gratefully for changing the subject.

"Arsed out on the floor. I, luckily, stole some Pepper-Up from Pomfrey a while back so I'm ship shape!" He said cheerily. I rolled my eyes.

"I must ask; why did it take you so long to come up to the dorm, 'ey Moony?" Sirius added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at us. I blushed.

"Decided I needed some time away from you drunken loons," He snarked back, Sirius chortled. Ressie poked me.

"Where did you go last night, anyways? Did you actually sneak out?" She asked. I nodded.

"Girl can't hold her liqueur, thats for sure!" Sirius said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you, you drunken pilgarlic," I retorted. Sirius its gave me a weird expression and Remus laughed from behind.

"Oh wow. Goodie little two shoes Audrey drank!? I must've missed quite a spectacle," Ressie said. "I hope you took care of her, Remus. I can't imagine what she's like under the influence." Remus squeezed my arm.

"Of course, Ressie," He stated absentmindedly.

Ressie leaned back into Sirius' lap and stretched. "What do you say, babes. Would you like to go back to the common room to allow these two secret lovers to continue their not-so-secret love affair?" She said, winking. Sirius smiled widely and excitedly.

"Yes ma'm!" He said, picked her up from his lap and carrying her off. I could hear her laugh as they ventured off. I shook my head.

"Never thought you and someone like Ressie Fox would be friends," Remus said behind me and I turned to him. He laughed lightly.

"Neither did I. It is a little odd, isn't it?" I sighed and scooted back to the tree leaning up against it, with many thoughts flowing in and out of my attention.

"Something plaguing you, my dear?" Remus asked. I sighed.

"Perhaps…"

"Feel free to let it out," He said reassuringly.

"Well… its a few things," He looked at me as if he were waiting for me to continue. "Well, of course N.E.W.T.S. are coming up. Granted, they're a good eight months off, but time flies and before I know it I could fail miserably! Plus, I have this stupid dance to plan for now. Not to mention after Hogwarts, where I'd go and whether or not I'd accept Dumbledore's offer to—" I stopped myself suddenly. Remus looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What offer?" He asked slowly.

Aw, shite.

"Err… N-nothing. It's nothing," I said, quite poorly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Audrey…" he said warningly.

"It's just— an opportunity to study abroad after school ends. I'd go and study animals and creatures of all kinds. You know, for career planning and such…" I said meekly. It was a crappy lie but I had to think of something. Remus seemed slightly pleased by my answer. Possibly even relieved.

"Oh, where?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Iceland," I said suddenly. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, why would you not take it? Seems like an amazing opportunity in itself," He said.

"I don't know… It's scary. I'd be gone for two months… Plus I'm not exactly sure what I'd like to do after school. I mean yeah, I'd love to work one-on-one with creatures of all kinds but…" I stopped there, knowing that my real reason for uncertainty was the possibility of putting myself in harms way for the resistance. That much, I'd keep to myself.

"Sounds like a great opportunity to me. You'd get to do what you love and really figure out if it's what you'd like to pursue," He said. I smiled.

"You're right… What're you going to do after the end of the year?" I asked, hoping for an end to this conversation about me. He coughed.

"Err.. I'll probably move into my own flat and find work somewhere and save up until I have enough to afford schooling to be a teacher. I'm not sure yet," He answered tentatively. I sighed, not feeling up to pursing the matter further.

"I'm hungry. Can we go back?" I asked. Remus nodded and got up. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He also picked up my book.

"Mind if I borrow this for a bit?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Go ahead," We walked back up to the great castle together, our bellies aching for nourishment.

* * *

Sort of a filler, but bonding! and lots of it!

xo


	12. Chapter 12

WOW. Uhhh...

Not even gonna try to bullshit you guys with an excuse. I honestly just got caught up in school and forgot about this whole story. I'm sad to say that I've let you guys down. Its been a whole 6 months without anything.. and I'm sorry. :(

Not entirely sure with how I feel about this story anymore, to be honest.

I'll try to be more diligent, I promise.

* * *

After breakfast, most of us just sort of bummed around for the rest of the morning. I worked on some homework with Remus, and Ressie and the other guys just idly bummed themselves out on the couch.

Afterwards, Ressie convinced me to go with her to Hogsmead to look for costumes for the party. It was cold outside and the weather was a perfectly calm. The sky was a bright grey overcast and I loved it. I decided getting out couldn't hurt. I bundled up lightly, still using Remus' jacket, and headed off with Ressie.

Being seventh years, part of our privilege is being able to take trips to Hogsmead on weekends whenever we want. It's a really nice ability, I must say. It's great to get a break from the dynamic of Hogwarts every once in a while.

When we got there, Ressie dodged into Gladrag's immediately. We entered the slightly peculiar shop and the atmosphere changed. It was a little warmer in the shop and the shop lady was old and grumpy. She gave us a slight glare and I looked away.

"So, I'm thinking either slutty kitty cat, or suggestive pirate… What'd you think?" She asked as we walked over to the costumes section of the shop. I shrugged. Ressie started shuffling through the costumes and pulled out a few. I looked half-heartedly. I saw a nun costume, a devil, a slutty angel… I pulled it out for her.

"What about this?" I asked, holding it up. She looked at it and her face lit up. She grabbed it and surveyed it's details.

"Ooh, Audrey, this is perfect! It comes with a halo and wings and everything… You're great!" She held it up by the hanger and walked to a mirror, setting it against her body and smiled widely.

"Now, let's find _you_ one!" She said. I groaned.

"Ressie, I said I'm not going!" I complained.

"Oh, hush," She said, dismissing me. She started shuffling through more costumes. I watched as her face crinkled in disgust at the conservative costumes.

Suddenly, she pulled out a costume and my eyes went wide.

"No," I said firmly.

Next think I knew, I was in the dressing room with a very skimpy bunny costume on. I had on a lacy corset, which was very low cut and my breasts bulged out quite a bit. It was lacy and had boning in the bodice, making me stiff. It came just down to my waist, making my stomach and slight love handles poke out. I had on very short shorts which intentionally rode up my rear and the cusp of my ass poked out. It came with soft bunny ears, a little neck bow tie and little white cuffs. I shuddered at my reflection in the mirror.

"Come out! Lemme see!" Ressie said from outside the dressing room. Luckily, the dressing rooms were in a whole separate room, so no one outside on the shopping floor could see. I drew a deep breath and walked out, sliding the curtain concealing me from Ressie. I looked at her. She looked great in her costume. She wore a shiny, white tight fitting dress that came down just to her ass. It was sleeveless and her boobs were pushed against her and they popped out. She also had on some white fishnet tights, a halo headpiece, and fluffy angel wings. When she saw me, she smiled widely.

"Yes. I think we've found the one!" She said excitedly. I shook my head vehemently.

"No, Ressie. Look at me! This is beyond ridiculous!" I said, walking back to my room pinching my hips.

"Oh, shh. It looks hot! Remus'll love it," She tsked. I rolled my eyes.

"Point is; I cannot wear this. I'm way too pudgy and standing next to you I look like a mountain troll who needs to get on a weight loss regimen," I said, trying to tuck in my boobs. She sighed.

"Shut it. I'm buying it. End of story. Now, how do I look?" She asked, putting her hands to her hips and smiling sultrily.

"If I were a lesbian I'd do you," I said, knowing thats what she wanted to hear. I started undoing the corset. Luckily, the corset part wasn't the main releasing mechanism. There was a zipper on the side and it came off with ease. I threw it off and grabbed my boobs.

"Perfect," she said to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror. I laughed at shook my head at her.

_Vanity, thy name is..._

We eventually finished getting ready and we walked out of the dressing room. I tried to sneak the costume back onto a random rack but Ressie caught me and took it from my grasp. Damn girl knows I'd feel bad about her buying it for me and I'd be obligated to wear it.

Bugger.

We walked to the counter and the grumpy woman from behind eyed us judgmentally and rang up the total. I looked around the store absentmindedly.

Suddenly, I noticed a dress from behind the counter on a mannequin. It was a ivory-white dress with a pale floral pattern on it, with blush-pink flowers. It gathered on the waist and flowed out from the waist. It looked so beautiful.

"M-may I see that dress, please?" I asked, not really thinking. The lady glared at me, not saying a word, and turned around. She carefully undressed the garment from the mannequin and handed it to me. I grabbed it and clutched it greedily. The chiffon fabric felt so soft against my fingers. I turned it around and noticed that the back had a criss-cross back with adjustable strings. As I got a closer look, the pattern on the dress looked even more beautiful and I fell in love. The size on the dress was close to mine.

"How much?" I asked softly, still entranced by the dress.

"Twenty-five galleons," She said. Holy shite.

"I'll take it," I said, not really thinking it through. Ressie gave me an amused look and turned back to her own transaction.

After we paid, we left the store and I took a huge breath.

"I am so stupid," I said, clutching the bag that held my new dress.

"Oh, don't beat yourself up. It's a beautiful dress and it's ok to indulge every once in a while. And considering you never buy anything for yourself, you shouldn't feel bad," She reassured me. I sighed.

"Where would I wear it?" I asked.

"The Winter Formal dance?" She suggested. I shrugged.

"That would require a date, to which I would not have one."

"Lie," she rebutted. "I'm sure a certain someone would love to take another certain someone to the dance." She suggested, elbowing me.

"Not going to happen."

"Why not, Audrey? Everyone sees your guys' chemistry. We all wish you'd just snog and get it over-with," I felt my face go hot and I didn't say anything. Ressie looked at me.

"AUDREY?!" She yelled, stopping me from walking. I looked at her and sighed.

"What…"

"Did you and Remus…." She trailed off, with a devastated look on her face.

"Perhaps…" I said weakly. She gasped.

"And you didn't tell me because…?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It shouldn't have happened. It was a fleeting moment of adolescent hormones and passion and we both agreed that it shouldn't have happened and that neither of us need a relationship at the moment. Now can we please get back to the fact that I should probably return this?" I said.

"No, Audrey! You always run away from your problems… always trying to divert me. Well, it's not going to happen this time. You and Remus are adorable together and I think you guys should date, no matter the timing bullshit…"

"Listen, I think he's a great person and surprisingly I'd love to date him but he's just not interested!

"HE said that?" She asked. I sighed.

"…no."

"Then maybe he's just nervous? Or shy? Or maybe he has a micropenis? Whatever the reason, you shouldn't give up on him!" She exclaimed. "…well, the micropenis is a little off-putting, but that's beside the point."

"He said he's not ready… And I don't think I am either. Its our last year and I'll probably never see him again after this…"

"I still think you should date. One relationship shouldn't be the last you'll have! Honestly, you two are making this harder than it needs to be," She said. I could tell she was getting a little angry about it.

"Tell him that…" As much as I agreed with Remus, I also couldn't help agree with Ressie on this one. If he really wanted this, he should try…

"Oh, Fawcett… You gotta learn how to live! You gotta grab life by the scrotum and let everyone know what you want! Being shy and passive will get you absolutely nowhere." I cringed at the word scrotum.

"I suppose I see where he's coming from," I said. "because like I said; I'm not sure a relationship is what I want or feel comfortable with at the moment. I just wish that the feeling in the pit of my stomach that comes about whenever he's around would just quit. It feels oddly enough like indigestion." Ressie just laughed.

"You're barking… but I love you anyways," She said, throwing her arm around my shoulders.

* * *

A dumb chapter, but I want to see who is still keeping up with this story.

Thank you!

,xo


	13. Chapter 13

Another one?

I don't know. It's best not to ask questions.

* * *

Wednesday, October 20th, 7:29 p.m.

"No, Ressie— you flick upwards, not downwards!" I said, trying to instruct her on how to properly cast the _Deprimo_ charm.

"Oh, bugger. I can't do it, Audrey! Flitwicks' gonna flunk me for sure," She said, defeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hush up with the dramatics. Just watch me," I said. I stepped forward and pointed my wand at the floating board of plywood.

I cast the spell, with a quick flick of my wand. I was able to produce a medium sized blast in the middle of the plywood. Ressie sighed as it sizzled lightly.

"Nonverbal spells will be the death of me," She said.

"You'll be fine; it just takes plenty of practice. Go on, try again," I said, repairing the board with _Reparo_. She shrugged.

"Okay…" She stood in my place and took a deep breath. I saw the focus in her eyes as she flicked her wand up when suddenly, a small dent appeared in the plywood. She gasped.

"I did it. Audrey, I did it!" She yelled. I smiled.

"Told you that you'd get it," I said. She sighed.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and someone came storming in. Everyone in the common room diverted their attention to the scene. A boy with round glasses entered the common room and walked up to the boys dorm in a hurry. James. He didn't even notice me. He walked up the stairs and the door slammed shut. I jumped slightly at the noise. Everyone in the common room started to whisper.

"I'll be right back…" I told Ressie. She nodded and walked back to our table to sit. I tucked my wand in my pants and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. I walked up to the door and sighed. I slowly picked up my arm and knocked lightly.

"James?" I asked. I heard a slight grunt from behind the door. I shrugged and opened it slowly. I looked in and saw James sitting on his bed without his shirt on. I started to feel my face go hot. I shook it off.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He didn't answer. I got a little impatient. "James," I said again. No response. I entered the room and shut the door behind me.

"What do you want, Audrey?" He asked me coldly, standing up and putting on a t-shirt.

"I want to know why you stormed in up here all up in a tizzy. What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. I heard him chuckle.

"Nothing. Nothing important," He said, his somber expression returning swiftly, sitting back down on his bed. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Is it about Lily?" I asked lightly. I knew I was treading on forbidden territory. James Potter never opened up about anything, let alone Lily Evans.

"What do you care?" He asked coldly.

"I care because you're my friend," I responded. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Audrey. I'm just annoyed, that's all," He loosened.

"Explain," I said.

"Well, it's just that every time I try to show her I really care, that I really want something, she treats it like a total joke or an insult and then, in return, insults me by rejecting me in front of everyone! It's maddening."

"Mind if I add my input?" I asked. He looked at me. "I think she's right to deny you."

He gave me an exasperated look.

"Oh, thank you Audrey. I feel _loads_ better," he said.

"I mean, James, that she's simply fed up with your childish shenanigans. You can't expect to sweep her off her feet by publicly displaying acts of supposed 'affection'. She wants maturity, not insanity," I said. James just rolled his eyes.

"I hear the same thing from everyone else. I don't want to _change_ who I am for her!" He said defensively.

"You don't have to change, you imbecile. Just grow up!" I said simply.

"But how can she think that I don't care? If anything, she should think I care too much." I laughed.

"You don't show that you care. You try to impress her. You try to win her over with foolish antics. Lily thinks that you're just playing her, like how you play every other girl you've hooked up with. You chase them, you catch them, then you leave them. She doesn't want to feel like she's playing into your little game. She doesn't want to be your next conquest."

"She's far from that…" He said, leaning his elbows on his knees and shoving his face in his hands.

"Then give her space. Apologize. Be kind and not too overbearing. Open up a little. She'll come around," I shrugged.

James sat upright and faced me.

"What if she just rejects me again? What if I try to give her everything and she just… just…" He said. I rubbed his back.

"Then she isn't the one for you," I said softly. James looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I know that she is… You know how sometimes, you just imagine where you are ten years from now? Like, you wonder who you are or what you're gonna be doing with your life? In every scenario, she's there. She's always been there." I smiled slightly.

"Never took you for the hopeless romantic," I sneered.

"Oh, shut it, you loon," He said, ruffling my hair. I smiled. James pulled me in for a small side hug.

"You know, you're quite alright," He said.

"You aren't too bad yourself," I responded.

"I'm not really sure why I told you all of that, though, to be completely honest," He said, scratching his head. "I don't even tell Sirius this shit."

"I think you're starting to trust me," I said, in a matter-of-factly tone, one worthy of a snotty Ravenclaw. He rolled his eyes.

"James Potter doesn't trust just anyone, my dear Knickers," James said, his chin turned upwards. It was my turn to roll my eyes and I punched him in the arm.

"Or maybe it's just because I don't have a prick," I said bluntly. James snorted.

"Thank you Audrey. Really." I looked up at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have my own romantic problems; I hate to see others facing the same dilemma," I joked. James sighed.

"He'll come around. I promise." I sighed.

"At this point, I don't think so. Doubt he's even still interested…" I said absentmindedly.

_Guess it's my turn to open up..._

"You have no idea how crazy he is for you, Knickers…" he said. I looked at him confused.

"He talks about you all the time. He's always thinking about what he can do for you to help you. I can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at you. The way he watches you. It's protective, admiring. Like how I watch Lily. Don't give up on him," James said.

"I just can't wait… He won't tell me why he won't just make a move." I said defeatedly. James looked away from me.

"Just trust me when I say it; he will come around. He will. When he's ready. You just have to give him time to open up," James looked me dead in the eye. I suddenly felt a little intimidated. I nodded.

"O-okay…" I wanted to change the subject. "So, going home for the holidays?" I asked stupidly. James gave me a quizzical look; the holidays were a ways off. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah," he said chuckling. "You?"

"I have to stay here… Dad's on a sabbatical to the States and I've nowhere else to go," I shrugged. James titled his head.

"Well, would you like to come with Sirius and I to my house over the holiday?" He asked. I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he just really invite me to stay at his house for two weeks?

"Oh, no— James, I really appreciate it, but I can't intrude like that," I said with a slight stutter.

"It's no problem at all, Audrey. People stay over all the time." I chuckled.

"Don't worry about me. This isn't the first year I've had to stay here. And your parents don't even know me."

"Well, I don't want you spending Christmas alone. You're one of my best friends, for Merlin's sake. And don't worry about the 'rents; they'll love you, I promise. You're coming home with me, and that's that."

"James—I can't— Really, I—" James threw his arm around my shoulder and closed my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh. It' already decided. My folks are easy." I felt my eyebrows furrow in guilt. I pryed his hands from my mouth.

"Thank you, James," I said with sincerity. "You really don't have to—"

"SHHHSHSHHSHH; it's already been decided," He reiterated. I smiled and punched him in the stomach.

"Thanks, shithead," I said and got up from his bed. James gave me an encouraging tap on my bum and I felt my ears go hot. I smacked him upside the head and ran out before he could retaliate further.

If someone asked me how to describe James Potter, I'd use only two words.

_Cheeky blighter._

* * *

I like this chapter. Makes me feel bubbly.

...? Okay Stephanie, you fuckin' freak..

,xo love ya'll.


	14. Chapter 14

Boop. Another one.

Sidenote: Sorry if the dates don't seem to align perfectly; I have gone back countless times changing things around so the times and dates maybe a little wonky ;_; terribly sorry!

* * *

Thursday, October 21st, 7:29 p.m.

Audrey

"Audrey, I ran out of tacks… You got any extras?" Ressie mumbled to herself. I sighed and threw her a baggie-full. We were currently hanging posters advertising the party around the castle.

! HALLOWEEN PARTY !

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 31st

8 P.M.—1 A.M.

IN THE GREAT HALL

COME DRESSED IN YOUR BEST COSTUME FOR

A CHANCE TO WIN A COSTUME CONTEST!

CATEGORIES:

CREEPIEST

FUNNIEST MOST REALISTIC

MOST ELEGANT

BEST OVERALL

SEVENTH YEARS ONLY!

We stuck posters all around the stone walls. People stopped by and read them. Some commented on how lame the idea was, brainstorming costume ideas, blah, blah, blah… Sirius was helping us, making sure we knew that he was most certainly not enjoying it. I tuned him out for the most part.

I was thinking.

The days grew shorter and the time I had to think about my decision to leave was waning fast. I was to give Dumbledore an answer in a few days I still hadn't made up my mind. I felt like I had a million different factors to weigh, when really, it was only a few. It was probably going to be dangerous, I'd be at a place I know nothing about with someone I don't know, and I'd be leaving my dad… the only one who's stuck around for me. If I knew anything, it's that I needed his opinion about it. I needed to know that he's either okay with my choice or not. I needed to see him, talk with him face to face about this.

After I hung about a dozen more posters with Ressie, I snuck off with the intention to go to Dumbledore's office. The castle was darkening as the night drew on and it grew mildly colder. I felt myself speed up to his office, wanting to get out of the cold outdoors.

I made it to his office, muttering the password to the entrance and walked in rather flustered.

"Ms. Fawcett. May I help you?" Professor Dumbledore asked me, looking up from his pile of paper, his sparkling eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor, its about the… internship," I said weakly. He nodded. "I was wondering if… I could possibly talk to my dad about it…"

"Ms. Fawcett, I'm sure you know that I am very wary of anyone knowing of your mission," He said. I sighed.

"I know.. It's just… My dad's muggle. He doesn't know much about the Wizarding World, let alone an aggressing dictator. I just need to talk to him about it… I won't tell him of the Order, or the war… I-I just need to see him. This is a big decision and I'd feel better about it if I had his input. Please professor? He's all I have," I said. I was hoping that I could play on my pathetic demeanor. He took a big sigh.

"I'll let you Floo to London this weekend. You may go see your father for the weekend, but then you must return Saturday evening. I also have to insist that you have a guard with you during your visit. I'll have an Auror meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and escort you to your residence," He said after a long pause.

"Why do I need an escort?" I asked cautiously.

"Audrey, it's merely a precaution. You are currently a student at Hogwarts and are leaving grounds during non-holiday session, so it is a liability issue. And albeit you are fully capable to take care of yourself, I'm afraid I have to insist. Now, come to my office at 6 p.m. sharp on Friday evening." he said. I smiled.

"I do expect an answer upon your return, Ms. Fawcett," Dumbledore said. I nodded my head fervently.

"Thank you so much, professor," I said. He gave me a warm smile and I turned around and briskly left his office. I felt better knowing that I could consult the most important person to me about this decision.

I was truly worried about what Ressie would think, though, considering I'm missing this damned party. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't relieved. It almost seemed too easy.

I walked fast down the corridor as the nighttime chill sent shivers down my spine. The set had set and the moon was out. It shone brilliantly and seemed to light my way. I sighed, wondering what I'd do when I get back to the common room tonight. Luckily for the students, the teachers have decided to hold a faculty meeting tomorrow, suspending classes for the day. I really didn't care much either way, but it'll be good because it gives Ressie and I more time to plan for her stupid party. Tomorrow, we have to go down to Hogsmead to get last minute decorations and snacks and such, then we're to decorate The Great Hall. The guys are coming along to help, luckily enough. Except Remus; he's visiting his grandmother again.

I miss him a bit, I'll admit. It gets a little lonely when I can't hear his voice or spend time with him.

I decided to go for a walk, not feeling up to dinner. I clutched my sweater tighter to my body and strode out the castle, down to the lake. I strode down the steep hill with care and eventually made it to the edge of the lake. I stood at the shore, looking across the sleek water. The wind caused a slight ripple effect and the small waves reflected the light from the moon quite beautifully. The night air was chilly and I could see my breath. I could feel my cheeks and nose get colder. But I loved it. It was so serene and calm… it was hard to get quiet moments alone like this these days. I was grateful for the silence.

Suddenly, I heard a few sticks crack behind me and I turned around to find a big black dog standing about fifteen feet away from me. It was the one that was being chased by the stag! I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath caught in my throat. It tilted its head curiously at me and I slowly reached for my wand. It took a few steps forward and started wagging its tail slightly. I felt my hand shake as it fumbled for my wand in my bag. The dog was soon right in front of me and it sat down. It whined slightly and I felt myself shaking. I looked into its eyes; they were a familiar shade of clear blue. I relaxed my hand and sighed. I slowly reached to touch the dog, for some unknown reason, and I stroked its' head slowly, letting the soft, slightly matted hair tangle in my fingers.

"What are you…" I mumbled. It responded with a small whimper and licked my hand. Suddenly, it seemed to hear something beyond my own ability and it's ears perked up. His head shot for the forest. He stared for a few seconds and looked back at me. It then got up and walked a few feet in front of me. Suddenly, his hair stood up and he barked viciously at the forest. It looked at me and barked, while growling and squinting its eyes. I took that as a sign to leave so I backed away slowly. The dog seemed satisfied with my choice and turned around, running off into the thick forest.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Small chapter ;(

,xo


End file.
